


wild green yonder

by elizabethgee



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bulge Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Insecure Lambert, Jealous Aiden, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Semi Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Teasing, Titjob, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, aiden's weird cat behavior, bad bdsm etiquette probably look this isn't a guide to safe sex this is fiction, bottom lambert, maybe feminization?, no beta we die like renfri, posessiveness, smitten aiden, top aiden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethgee/pseuds/elizabethgee
Summary: Little glimpses into Lambert and Aiden's relationship.A series of one shots, can be read separately.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 72
Kudos: 163





	1. 1

This is always how it happens.

It always starts with Aiden _teasing_ him. The cat witcher would flirt and touch and smile until Lambert lost his patience and demanded Aiden either fuck him or leave him alone.

But not tonight. Tonight he was going to _win_. He wouldn’t give into Aiden’s teasing, no matter what.

The tavern was overwhelming— crowded with drunk, sweating humans and ineffective perfumes, all laughing and arguing and complaining and flirting—

“Relax, wolf,” Aiden murmurs into his ear.

“We killed the monster already, you don’t have to be so on guard,” the Cat says, taking a large gulp of his ale.

Lambert huffs, frowning even harder. Aiden also gets like this whenever they work together on a contract— a situation that’s becoming more and more common as time goes by. As soon as the monster’s dead Aiden becomes jumpy and bouncy and _touchy_ —

“I’ll get us another round,” Aiden says, standing and slinking his way towards the bar.

Lambert’s eyes drop to the sway of Aiden’s hips, the firm muscles on display in too-tight pants—

_No. He won’t give in._

The difficulty is that Aiden is patient. He drinks slowly with Lambert, smiling and flirting, shifting closer and closer. He blinks his pretty green eyes at Lambert and runs his hands through his soft hair, tilting his head to show the long line his neck.

Lambert sucks in a sharp breath when Aiden’s hand slips up the inside of his thigh, resting close to his dick.

“Aiden,” Lambert warns, glancing around the room.

“No one’s paying attention to us, Lambert,” Aiden says, running his fingers along the seam of Lambert’s pants. It’s true—most of the townspeople are well past tipsy now, too absorbed in their own drama to notice what’s going on at their table.

Lambert can feel his resolve bending and he sucks down the rest of his ale.

“We’re in public,” he grumbles, thigh twitching beneath Aiden’s touch as his dick starts to take interest.

“Mhmm,” Aiden agrees, and his hands slips up, cupping against Lambert’s swelling erection.

Lambert snags the wandering wrist, taking Aiden’s hands away.

“We’re in _public_ ,” Lambert repeats, shifting uncomfortably on the wooden bench. His dick certainly doesn’t care that they’re in public.

“Yes,” Aiden agrees again, and he reaches down to touch himself.

_Fuck._

“I need some air,” Lambert fumbles, standing abruptly and heading towards the door.

He slides out into the cold night air, heading for the alleyway between the tavern and a closed blacksmith stall. The noise drops off as soon as he steps into the space between the buildings. He walks halfway down the alleyway before shifting and resting his back against the stone.

 _Gods damn it._ _He’s going to give in._

He watches his heated breath curl up towards the sky, trying to focus on the cold air against his burning skin. Why did Aiden always make him _feel_ like this?

“Gotcha,” Aiden’s voice whispered into his ear and Lambert flinches hard, instinct making him snag the material of Aiden’s shirt and lifting a fist for a punch before his brain catches up with him.

“Fuck, Aiden,” Lambert snaps, letting go and stepping away. “Don’t fucking creep up on me like that.”

“Sorry, wolf, it’s just so _fun_ to hunt you,” Aiden grins, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

It’s ridiculous. The witcher is taller and broader than Lambert, with vibrant green eyes and so much fucking muscle— but he’s _bouncing_ with excitement.

“I almost punched you. Wouldn’t be so fun if you ended up with a broken nose,” Lambert snaps.

Aiden rumbles and him, glancing down the alleyway before sneaking into Lambert’s space and kissing him.

There’s always a moment of surprise when Aiden kisses him— the world tilts a bit and everything feels soft and easy, like nothing else matters but the place where they connect. His anger melts away and he presses back, opening his mouth for Aiden’s to take and press into. The Cat slides his hands up to angle Lambert’s jaw, holding him close and bruising their lips. Aiden walks Lambert back until he’s pressed up against the cold stone wall, humming in pleasure as Lambert’s lips swell beneath his teeth.

“We’re still in public, cat,” Lambert mumbles between kisses. Aiden hums, twisting Lambert to face the wall and guiding his hands to rest against the stone.

“We’ll know if someone approaches,” Aiden says, and Lambert wants to complain that _that’s not the point_. Of course they’re hear anyone before they even get close, but it’s still public—

Lambert bites down on a groan as Aiden’s hot bulk covers his back, running his hands along Lambert’s flanks.

“I’ll block you from the scary humans,” Aiden teases, dodging the elbow Lambert throws back at him.

“Fine,” Lambert snaps, “just hurry up.”

Aiden ignored him, as usual, slowly pulling Lambert’s chemise loose from the band of his trousers.

“I like when you wear this,” Aiden murmurs against the nape of his neck.

“It’s so…” he pauses, pressing a hot, wet kiss to the exposed skin of Lambert’s neck. Lambert hisses in a breath, surprised by the shock of pleasure the gesture elicits. Aiden catches it and does it again, licking and biting at his neck.

Lambert can’t stop the groan that tugs from his throat. Something about it makes him shiver and just…want to do whatever Aiden says.

“I like the black chemise,” Aiden says, sliding his hands up under the shirt and dragging his fingers through Lambert’s chest hair, fingers catching at his nipples.

He jerks away from the sharp scrape, pressing back into Aiden’s chest, but Aiden quickly rubs the pads of his fingers across Lambert’s chest, soothing, before redirecting his hands down to Lambert’s pants.

“I like these pants— the way they show off your ass,” Aiden whispers, sliding a hand over the front of his pants and cupping his erection through the material.

“And the way they show off your dick. You have such a nice one, it’s a shame it’s always covered up,” Aiden says, rubbing one soft, smooth shaven cheek against Lambert’s jaw.

“I could always walk around naked, let everyone—“ Lambert teased, voice cut off as Aiden’s grip on his dick turns firm.

“Nope,” he says, “no way, my wolf, not happening.”

Aiden’s hand softens when Lambert squirms, rubbing along the length of his dick, feeling the size and shape of him through the soft material. Lambert feels pre-cum starting to wet the material and his erection throbs as he presses back against Aiden.

“Aiden,” he gasps.

“Let me,” Aiden growls, shifting to press his hips against Lambert. He can feel Aiden’s erection pressing against him, tempting.

“Are you gonna fuck me or what,” Lambert snarls.

Aiden laughs, the bastard.

“Have you given up trying to resist?”

“Yes, you smug bastard,” Lambert snaps, and he reaches a hand down to touch himself.

“No,” Aiden commands, squeezing Lambert’s erection and snagging the rogue hand.

“Hands against the wall,” he reminds Lambert, voice gone soft and breathy.

Lambert whines embarrassingly and Aiden smiles against his shoulder. Aiden takes away his hands and Lambert is about to snap at him when he smells a very familiar oil— rosemary and jojoba oil.

_Shit._ The bastard planned this. Lambert was going to—

He flinches in surprise as Aiden slides oiled fingers down the back of his pants.

“Shh,” Aiden mumurs, slipping his fingers between Lambert’s cheeks and rubbing softly against his entrance.

“Easy, wolf,” he soothes, pressing soft kisses along Lambert’s neck.

“Hurry up,” Lambert snaps, chest feeling hot and shivery at the tender touch. This is supposed to be quick and rough and just getting off—

His complaint is cut short as Aiden actually listens and slips an oiled finger into him.

“You were saying,” Aiden smirks, teasing another finger at his entrance, rubbing softly against the rim.

Lambert huffs, spreading his legs wider and pressing back.

The movement makes Aiden groan and he hastens to stretch Lambert, slipping another finger into him, quickly followed by a third.

“Aiden,” Lambert warns, glancing down the empty alleyway.

There’s the fumbling sound of Aiden undoing his pants, then firm hands tug Lambert’s pants down just enough to expose his ass. He shivers at the frigid air against his dick, though it’s quickly blocked as Aiden presses close. With more fumbling and a sharp curse, Aiden presses his hips up against Lambert. His heavy erection is slippery with more of the rosemary scented oil, sliding to rest between Lambert’s cheeks. Strong arms curling around Lambert’s waist, Aiden settles their bodies close together. Lambert braces himself with his elbows against the wall— a jumpy, hot storm growing in his belly.

But Aiden just sighs, like he’s completely content, and starts rolling his hips, dragging his hot erection against Lambert’s ass. Lambert definitely does not whine, squirming in Aiden’s grasp.

“Aiden, what are you—“

“’S nice,” Aiden says, pulling back to look down as where he’s rubbing between Lambert’s cheeks.

“’S hot,” he says.

“It’s freezing,” Lambert snaps, but Aiden just hums and keeps rolling his hips, the glans of his dick catching at the rim of Lambert’s entrance and making Lambert jolt and shiver.

All the frantic energy from earlier is gone, and Aiden seem perfectly happy where he is. But Lambert can’t shake the feeling that they’re going to get caught—

“Aiden,” Lambert growled, “if you don’t put your dick in me right now I’ll go find someone else—“

The grips around his waist tightens hard and Aiden growls, shifting away and reaching down to hold himself steady and pressing himself into Lambert.

Lambert chokes on air, mouth dropping open in surprise. He always forgets what this is like. The overwhelming pressure, the give, the vulnerability—

But Aiden is right there with him, chest heaving with restraint even as he keeps pressing and pressing. Lambert hums when Aiden’s hip bones settle against his ass.

“Don’t do that,” Aiden mumbles, pressing a thumb to where Aiden’s teeth are digging into his lip.

“You’ll hurt yourself.”

The gesture makes something lonely and sick uncurls in Lambert’s stomach and he sucks in a slow breath, trying to settle. Firm hands go back to running along his flanks, up his belly, along his ribcage. Lambert finds himself relaxing, the cold disappearing, and there’s only the two of them, together.

“Okay,” Aiden asks against his neck, and Lambert nods, opening his mouth to tell Aiden to _get a move on_ —

The first rolling thrust has Lambert biting down on a moan. Aiden sets up a smooth, easy rhythm, small thrusts at first, building and building.

Lambert’s neglected erection throbs, and he aches to touch himself—

“Aiden,” Lambert moans, bracing his legs wider and pressing back. The cat witcher lets out a rumbling growl and presses just right, hitting all the perfect places in Lambert that make him shiver and twitch.

A strong, hot hand reaches down and grips his erection, fingers rubbing in counterpoint to his thrusts, and Lambert can do nothing but dig his nails into the wall. The heat is building too fast and he’s close to spilling—

Sudden loud laughter cuts through the quiet air and Lambert gasps. Aiden’s hand slips over his mouth and the Cat shifts them, pressing until Lambert’s belly is against the wall. Lambert expands his senses, finding two people walking out of the tavern and pausing to talk.

_Fuck._

Aiden, the shit, presses a quick kiss to Lambert’s neck and carefully rolls his hips. Lambert whines against Aiden’s palm at the slow drag, squirming.

“Quiet, wolf,” Aiden whispers into his ear. Lambert bites at Aiden’s palm and the Cat snaps his hips forward once, hard.

He yelps, loud enough that the humans pause and go quiet. Aiden continues his slow, short thrusts and Lambert flushes hot, embarrassment flooding him at the prospect of being caught. Aiden reaches down and squeezes his erection, making him suck in a sharp breath.

“Easy,” Aiden says, his soft hair brushing against Lambert’s neck.

The people hurry down the road, not even glancing down the alleyway, and the tension loosens from Lambert’s guts.

“See? It’s fine,” Aiden says, picking up his movements. Lambert scowls, bracing his palms against the wall and shoving back.

“Impatient, little wolf,” Aiden teases, but Lambert can feel how close Aiden is too in the short, harsh thrusts and the stuttering breaths against Lambert’s neck.

“Harder,” Lambert demands, looking down and watching Aiden’s fingers work his dripping cock. The sight lights his belly on fire and he moans, loud.

Aiden obeys, giving Lambert exactly what he wanted from the start of the evening and claiming him hard.

“Gonna come in you, wolf,” Aiden pants, rubbing his thumb into the slit at the head of Lambert’s dick, spreading the hot fluid around.

“Gonna mark you up, fill you, claim you—“

Lambert whines, shocked by the sudden need to feel Aiden spill in him.

“Fucking— do it—,” he demands, tilting his head back so Aiden can press his teeth into Lambert’s neck.

Aiden takes the invitation, purring in approval. With several harsh, jagged snaps his hips still as he tips over the edge and spills in Lambert.

Lambert shivers violently at the feeling and Aiden moans, hips jerking again as he rubs mercilessly at the glans of Lambert’s dick. Lambert’s brain whites out and a long slow shiver slips down his spine as he spills in Aiden’s hand.

There’s a long moment of floating— just the two of them breathing together. All the stress is gone, and Lambert can revel in this small, crystalline moment of being held.

Lambert comes back to himself at the feeling of Aiden’s hand bracing against his hip as he slowly pulls away. Lambert grimaces at the odd feeling, tugging his pants back up.

“Someday I’ll convince you to do this in a bed,” Aiden says.

The air leaves Lambert's lungs like a punch to the gut, unexpected longing welling up in his chest. The shocking feeling is easily covered when Aiden’s hand smacks playfully against his ass.

“You’re such a dick, Aiden,” Lambert snaps, smoothing his hair back and pointedly ignoring the hungry way Aiden’s eyes drop to Lambert’s lips. They feel hot and puffy, and Lambert can’t help but reach a hand up to touch them. Aiden catches him and Lambert snatches his hand away, flush crawling up his cheeks.

Aiden dips close, pressing one last quick kiss to his lips before heading back to the tavern entrance.

“C’mon, next round is on me,” he says, throwing a smirk over his shoulder.

_Cat witchers— fucking insane,_ Lambert thinks, following slowly. And if he has a small, happy smile tugging at his mouth the rest of the evening, well— that’s his business.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert and Aiden relax together after a festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much smut (with a tiny bit of angst). I am not kidding, my dudes. You've been warned. ;)

It was a relief to close the door to their room for the evening, the din of the crowd below softening to background noise. Aiden walks to the tall windows at their balcony and throws them open, letting in the cool evening air and bright moonlight.

The festival continues outside, drunken cheers and yells filtering in through their balcony.

Lambert tugs off his armor and collapses onto the bed, pleasantly full from the heavy festival food and drink. He turns and watches Aiden undress, all fluid movements and pretty angles. His scarred skin glows in the candlelight and Lambert feels heat pool in his groin. Gods Aiden is so handsome. The thick muscle, the soft brown hair, the vibrant green eyes. There’s a new decoration in his ear— a small gold hoop, shiny and subtle.

The Cat interrupts his staring by dropping down next to him, snagging Lambert’s hand and holding it open, tracing a finger along Lambert’s palm.

Aiden gasps, doing a terrible impression of the young “psychic” at the festival below.

“My dear, it looks like your future is full of something vague and easy to apply to every human who passes by me! You will have ups and downs, and ooh— there’s a man in your life.”

Lambert can’t help the laugh that bursts out of him, trying to tug his hand away from Aiden’s grasp. The Cat doesn’t let go, pulling Lambert’s hand to his face and pressing a kiss to his palm. The gesture sends blood flooding to Lambert’s cheeks.

_Gods damn it, why does Aiden have to be so…so Aiden?_

“My dear,” Aiden says, dropping the faux-psychic voice in favor of his normal husky tones. Lambert’s stomach swoops.

“According to the lines on your palm…” Aiden continues, pressing a quick kiss to Lambert’s mouth before looking back down at his palm. His brow knits, seriousness tugging at his lips.

“What’s this? It looks like…” he pauses. “You have an abundance of blowjobs in your future.”

Lambert snorts, rolling his eyes— though the huge smile that tugs at his face ruins his attempt at disdain.

“You weirdo,” Lambert says, unable to stop smiling as Aiden crowds against him, barricading him against the mattress and pressing kisses along his jaw and across to his lips.

“Pretty,” Aiden says, staring down at him. Aiden feels himself flinch and look away, sourness filling his throat.

But Aiden just sighs and kisses along his neck, hands sneaking down Lambert’s sides and untucking his chemise.

Lambert grips at Aiden’s broad shoulders and the Cat pulls back.

“Nope,” he reprimands, guiding Lambert’s hands up above his head.

“Keep them there.”

Lambert’s heart jolts at the command and he slowly tangles his hands in the sheets.

Aiden hums with approval and slides back down his body.

Settling on his knees between Lambert’s thigh, he pauses and stares at Lambert’s clothed groin. Gods, why does the Cat have to be so observant? He shifts his hips, impatient, and Aiden shoots a warning glare at him.

_Don’t move._

Lambert stills, fingers squeezing hard at the bedsheets as Aiden leans down and presses his lips to Lambert clothed dick. His erection throbs painfully, constricted by the material.

“Aiden.”

Aiden ignores him, rubbing his mouth along the shape of him, teasing.

He feels himself leaking against his clothes, too hot and confined—

Teasing hands undo the ties and tug at the material, freeing him from the confines of the fabric and dragging the material down and off. Lambert hears the thunk of fabric being thrown across the room, but before he can complain Aiden leans down and presses a soft kiss to the head of Lambert’s dick.

He chokes on air in surprise, hips twitching as Aiden’s hot tongue darts out to collect the fluid dripping from the slit.

He bites down on his lip, determined not to make any noise. Aiden teases him, kissing along the length of him, tongue darting along the glans, down the thick vein along the shaft before returning to the head.

The bastard suddenly shifts up and starts kissing along Lambert’s hipbones, across his belly— pausing to rub his smooth shaven cheek along the skin he’s kissed.

“Are you..marking me?” Lambert asks, incredulous.

“Shut up, wolf.” Aiden says, continuing his odd trajectory across Lambert’s skin.

It’s…soothing. Not that he’ll ever tell Aiden that.

Aiden alternates between kissing and rubbing his jaw along Lambert’s hips, occasionally biting and snickering at the way Lambert’s dick jumps with the pressure.

Lambert starts to float, feeling hazy and loose, when Aiden suddenly takes the head of Lambert’s dick in his mouth and sucks.

He yelps in surprise, hips jolting, and Aiden smirks around his mouthful, pinning Lambert’s hips to the bed and slowly lowering himself.

“Aiden,” Lambert mumbles, mouth dropping open in surprise as he feels Aiden swallow around him. He sets up a rhythm, flicking his tongue against the head and sucking, dropping down and swallowing.

Lambert’s grateful for the hands pinning him down, because if Aiden weren’t holding him still he would be shoving up against the pressure. It’s like nothing he has ever felt before and an embarrassing amount of pre-cum drips steadily from him.

Aiden’s attention is exquisite and painful, and right when he’s finally approaching his climax Aiden pulls away completely, letting Lambert’s dick smack against his belly, dripping saliva and pre-cum.

He can’t help the whine that tugs from his throat, fingers straining against the bedsheets.

“Alright, wolf,” Aiden says, voice rougher than normal, making Lambert shiver. “Come down my throat.”

And Aiden drops down, swallowing, and Lambert is helpless to deny him. He jolts, back arching as he spills, and Aiden swallows as though it’s nothing.

His brain shuts off, full of shocky pleasure, and Gods he can’t breathe, the pleasure is so overwhelming.

His brain only comes back online when the pressure becomes too much and he looks down to find Aiden sucking at the head of his dick, tongue pressing against the head and rubbing.

He shifts beneath Aiden’s hands.

“Aiden, ‘s too much,” he mumbles, voice slurred. Aiden rubs his tongue against the slit once more, tugging a harsh shiver from Lambert’s spine before relinquishing him and sitting up, kneeling between Lambert’s thighs. Lambert glances down to see Aiden’s erection hanging between his legs, dripping and red. He’s bigger than Lambert, but only just, and Lambert really, really wants Aiden to hurry up and fuck him. But Aiden just waits, running his broad hands along Lambert’s thighs and scratching his nails through the dark hair.

He does this sometimes, where he’ll just stare at Lambert, scanning him head to toe. His eyes will linger on different places; his lips, his neck, his pectorals, his belly, his thighs, his hands. It’s unnerving, but Aiden seems to like it, so Lambert just lays still and waits for him to finish whatever he’s doing.

Tonight Aiden has chosen to stare at his eyes. It’s _different_ , somehow, and Lambert finds himself glancing away quickly.

“You gonna fuck me or what?” he asks.

“Yes,” Aiden says, though he keeps fucking staring.

Scowling, Lambert releases his hold of the sheets and throws an arm across his eyes.

“Hurry up,” Lambert demands, spreading his knees wider in the hopes that it will distract Aiden from his weird Cat staring.

It works. Aiden scrambles for oil, slicking up his heavy erection and dripping a pool of liquid in his hand. He presses a finger against Lambert’s entrance and pauses, moving Lambert’s arm to make eye contact.

“Okay?” he asks, green eyes squinting as though he’s looking for any deception. Lambert can’t help the way his eyes dart down to Aiden’s red, swollen lips. Lambert nods, licking his lips.

“Yes, hurry up,“ Lambert says, heat flooding his cheeks again under the intense scrutiny.

Aiden presses a hot kiss to his lips and prepares him quickly, oil slick fingers scissoring and rubbing deliciously.

Before Lambert can start grumbling again Aiden replaces his fingers with his dick— the blunt, spongy head nudging up against his entrance.

“Would you—“

“So impatient,” Aiden says, leaning down to press their mouths together. He holds still, dipping his tongue into Lambert’s mouth and licking along his lips.

“I want to breathe the air that you breathe,” he says. “I want to feel what you feel when I press into you.”

The words prod at something dark and yearning in Lambert’s chest and he can’t help the hitching breath he takes when Aiden presses forward, breaching him. The heat of him is intense, and Aiden moans at the pressure, hands turning to steel at Lambert’s hips as he slides in. Everything sharpens— the scent of Aiden’s arousal warm skin, the rosemary oil he uses in his hair, the cool night air, the heat of Aiden’s erection in him, the jovial shouts from the festival below them.

He feels stunned, cocooned in Aiden’s strength and split open at the same time.

He says Aiden’s name, and it comes out terrible—broken— and shame wells in him.

But Aiden is there before he can panic, their lips meeting and pressing, sliding against each other. It’s distracting— how Aiden’s mouth demands acquiescence, and how easily Lambert gives in and lets him take whatever he wants.

Aiden starts shifting, rolling them together. Pleasure sparks along Lambert’s spine and his dick is already full again, rubbing against Aiden’s belly where they’re pressed together.

Aiden hums in pleasure, shifting the angle of his thrusts to press against the spot in Lambert that has electricity shooting up his spine.

He lets out a loud, embarrassing moan and Aiden growls.

“’M close, wolf,” he says. “Watching you come is just…too much. So pretty.”

Lambert wants to hide from the comment, embarrassed, but Aiden’s rolling thrusts are too distracting and he’s reduced to gripping at Aiden’s biceps, panting.

“So good,” Aiden whines against his throat. He leans down and bites at Lambert’s pectoral, licking against the hair of his chest.

“So perfect for me. Gods I—“

He cuts of whatever he intended to say with a sharp bite to Lambert’s neck. Lambert yelps at the pleasure-pain, trying to shove back against Aiden’s dick.

“Come for me again, Lambert,” Aiden demands, thrusts turning sharp and jerking, rutting like an animal.

“Wanna feel it,” he confesses against Lambert’s neck. “Need to feel you come with just my dick in you.”

Lambert bites down on Aiden’s shoulder and moans, dick throbbing as he comes for the second time that night. He feels hot spend spill from him, squeezed between their bellies and coating them in sticky heat.

Aiden yells out at the feeling of Lambert squeezing around him, hips jerking hard before slamming against him and freezing, spilling in Lambert with harsh, hot pulses.

Lambert collapses on him, his weight heavy and grounding and perfect for allowing Lambert to hide.

_What the fuck was that?_

He feels broken open, and his fingers clench hard against Aiden’s biceps.

He tries to focus— on the smell of them in the air, or the heave of Aiden’s belly against his as the Cat relaxes and catches his breath.

He doesn’t know how much time passes before Aiden shifts, disconnecting them. Something terrible takes over Lambert’s body and he _whines_.

Aiden freezes, turning shocked green eyes to his and Lambert turns his face away and slamming his eyes closed, wanting to hide but he doesn’t think he can move his legs—

“Easy, Lambert. I’m not going anywhere,” Aiden says, rubbing his cheek against Lambert’s and pressing soft kisses along his face.

“What the fuck,” Lambert mumbles, confused shame burning bright in his chest.

“Don’t,” Aiden commands. And Lambert listens, muscles relaxing with Aiden’s demands. The weird panic subsides slowly, and Aiden stays there, hands running along his skin, down his flanks, along his hips.

He presses easy kisses everywhere he can reach, doing his weird cheek marking thing, and Lambert feels himself edging towards sleep.

“Okay,” Aiden asks, laying down next to Lambert so his face is pillowed on Lambert’s pectoral muscles.

“Yeah,” Lambert responds, finding that he’s being completely honest for the first time in a long time.

“Everything’s okay.”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Aiden is the one who needs reassurance... 
> 
> Fill for the prompts: titjob and storeroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some hastily written Friday night porn.

_This fucking job is a waste of his gods damn time._

Lambert grumbles to himself, storming down the too clean castle hallway, furrowed brow making startled servants jump out of his way.

“That was stupid,” Aiden says at his shoulder, equally pissed.

“How could they think we wouldn’t realize it was a human doing all this shit?” Lambert vents, blood hot in his veins. “What— like we’d figure out it was a human and be like ‘sure, no problem, we’ll kill them for you?’”

A prickle of discomfort stabs at his chest, remembering that Aiden had in fact taken contracts on humans before. (“Not anymore,” Aiden had said when he saw Lambert’s horrified expression, though the hesitation in his gaze made Lambert’s heart drop to the earth. Lambert had disappeared for a week, and when he came back to Aiden the cat witcher had kissed him with too much teeth and promised that he didn’t take that kind of contract anymore.)

Luckily Aiden doesn’t seem to find offense in Lambert’s statement. The Cat just sighs and runs a hand through his hair, tugging at the soft strands.

“We could have spent the morning in bed,” the Cat bemoans, and Lambert’s frown deepens. That would have been so much _nicer_ …

They step out of the narrow hallway into a small courtyard. It’s beautiful— drenched in sunlight and fresh, healthy greenery. Small red birds twitter and fight in a large blue berry laden tree. A fat squirrel darts between bushes, frantic to collect more food before winter. It would normally be a pleasing sight, but now Lambert is just upset about the morning he could have had.

They’re halfway across the courtyard when Aiden’s hand clamps down on Lambert’s bicep and tugs, pulling him through a discrete wooden door.

“The fuck, Aiden?” Lambert snaps as Aiden closes the door behind them and backs Lambert up against a cold stone wall. His eyes dart around, taking in stacks and stacks of dried grains and legumes, and barrels of nuts and seeds.

It’s a fucking _storage_ room.

Aiden’s warm, soft lips press against his before he can protest.

“Aiden—“ Lambert mumbles, fingers curling around the seams of Aiden’s leather vest. He doesn’t know whether to shove Aiden away or pull him closer.

“C’mon, wolf,” Aiden murmurs, leaning back to squint at him in the dark. “They wasted our time and ruined what could have been a fantastic morning in bed. Let’s just…get something out of this.”

Aiden’s bright green eyes look so hopeful in the low light, full of mischief and pleading, and Lambert feels himself giving in easily. He sighs, frown softening. Sensing Lambert’s weakening resolve, Aiden presses closer, resting their chests together.

“Besides,” Aiden says, fingers sliding up under Lambert’s chemise. “Watching you walk around in just a shirt and pants has been giving me ideas…”

Lambert’s heart jolts at the thick smell of lust that fills the small space and he shudders out a breath. Aiden hums in approval, leaning down to press kisses along the stubble of his jaw, lips draggin and catching along the hair.

“Fuck. Fine,” Lambert concedes, tilting his head back as Aiden presses his lips to Lambert’s neck and nips.

“What did you have in mind?”

Aiden smirks, teeth glittering in the dark as his hands slide under Lambert’s shirt and pull it up over his head.

“First, you’re gonna ride my thigh until you come,” Aiden growls, tangling their fingers together and pulling Lambert’s hands up over his head, pressing them against the stone.

“Then, I’m gonna fuck your tits and come on your chest.”

Lambert sucks in a sharp breath, humiliation and lust colliding in his guts.

_Oh._

Aiden slides one thick thigh between Lambert’s legs and presses softly against Lambert’s growing erection. He hitches his leg up bit by bit until Lambert is pinned, firmly resting on Aiden’s thigh. His dick throbs in the confines of his pants and he fidgets, knowing that if Aiden moves his leg up any more Lambert will be forced to move to his toes.

Lambert tests Aiden’s grip, pleased when Aiden clamps down on his hands and holds him still, growling out a warning.

“Come on, wolf. Get yourself off,” Aiden demands, pinching the skin of Lambert’s neck in his teeth.

Lambert whines, hips jolting at the pleasure-pain. Aiden hums in approval and embarrassed arousal floods Lambert’s face.

“Lambert. Now,” Aiden demands, voice low and dark. Lambert’s heart leaps at Aiden’s insistent tone and he sucks in a breath, slamming his eyes closed and pressing his erection into Aiden’s thigh.

He tentatively starts rolling his hips, arousal building hot and sharp in his pelvis. It’s not long before he feels dampness at the head of his dick, soaking into his pants. He groans, aching at the rough slide of fabric across the glans of his dick, the unyielding pressure of Aiden’s thigh against his groin—

Aiden murmurs encouragement as Lambert’s thrusts become jagged and harsh. The smell of his own pre-spend fills the air and Aiden growls, licking at his neck.

“Look at me,” Aiden demands, and Lambert has to blink several times before he can focus, staring up into Aiden’s gaze. Aiden’s pupils are blown huge and dark— a consuming abyss that Lambert wants desperately to throw himself into.

He feels torn open and exposed, having Aiden watch him like this— writhing against the cat witcher’s thigh, chasing his own orgasm.

Aiden’s grip on his hands tightens, bruising, and Lambert lets out an embarrassing whine.

“Mine,” Aiden rumbles, and Lambert lets out a shocked breath as his orgasm jolts out of him.

Lambert’s mind goes blank as pleasure floods him head to toe, surrounded by the smell of Aiden’s arousal and his dark, hot gaze.

When his breathing settles closer to normal he feels soft, warm lips pressing along his shoulder. Aiden takes his thigh away, letting Lambert relax back to the ground. The cat witcher guide their hands down, untangling their fingers and rubbing to bring blood back to Lambert’s fingers.

Lambert swallows, remembering Aiden’s words, and lowers himself to his knees. Aiden lets out a surprised hum, carding a hand through Lambert’s hair. The touch is reassuring, and Lambert manages to gather enough courage to look up.

Aiden’s a mess with arousal— his hair is disheveled, his lips are red and swollen with kisses, and his chest heaves with pent up lust.

Lambert wonders for the millionth time what Aiden is doing with him.

“Lambert—“

And Lambert knows Aiden is about to give him an out. He doesn’t want an out.

“Hurry up,” Lambert demands, embarrassment starting to well within him again.

Aiden opens his mouth and Lambert snaps.

“Hurry up before I change my mind.”

The hand in his hair goes tight and Aiden fumbles with his pants, tugging his heavy erection free of the cloth and stepping close.

Lambert’s heart leaps at the first press of Aiden’s hot erection between the dip of his pectoral muscles. Aiden pauses for a moment, looking down at him, and that familiar burning, shamed arousal tugs at Lambert’s belly.

Lambert glances at the door as an excuse to look away from Aiden’s eyes.

“Aiden, the longer you stand there, the more likely it is that someone walks in on us—“

“So feisty, my wolf,” Aiden mumurs, and he slowly, easily rolls his hips, dragging his erection along the valley between Lambert’s pectorals. It does something odd in Lambert’s stomach and he huffs out a breath, surprised. He feels an intense desire to shift away from the touch and press into it at the same time.

Lambert looks down in his effort to avoid Aiden’s gaze and moans at the sight that greets him. Aiden’s dick drags along his skin, red with blood and steadily dripping slick pre-spend. It’s mesmerizing— watching Aiden’s dick slide between his muscles, dragging through the hair on his chest. The smell of Aiden’s arousal is so close to him, slick drops of precum dampening his skin and marking him with the Cat’s scent.

“You’re so pretty on your knees, Lambert,” Aiden murmurs, breath stuttering as he fucks slowly against Lambert’s chest. Pre-spend bubbles from the slit of his dick and slides down the head, sticking in Lambert’s chest hair. “Anyone could walk in and see you like this—all red and embarrassed, pants soaked in cum, letting me fuck your tits.”

Lambert squirms, spent dick twitching with renewed interest even as his chest floods splotchy red with shame. Footsteps echo outside the store room as a couple guards walk by and Lambert grits his teeth, reaching up to pin Aiden’s dick against his chest, giving the cat witcher a tight space to fuck up into.

“Aiden, hurry up and come on me,” Lambert demands.

Aiden growls, free hand gripping Lambert’s jaw and tilting his face back, forcing Lambert to look up at him.

He’s gorgeous— pupils huge and round, hair falling into his eyes, lips swollen with lust—

“Aiden,” Lambert breathes, voice far breathier than he intended.

Aiden moans as his orgasm hits him, fingers clenching hard on Lambert’s jaw. Aiden’s dick throbs, trapped between Lambert’s fingers and his chest, hot spend splattering up Lambert’s chest in burning stripes. Lambert hisses in surprise as heat lands across his neck and up his cheek.

Aiden hums in pleasure, thumb swiping along Lambert’s jaw to smear his spend into Lambert’s stubble. Arousal tips over into embarrassment as he watches Aiden come down from the high of orgasm.

_Gods, how does Aiden always get Lambert into these situations?_

He squirms as hot spend slides down his skin, cheeks turning red as he reaches up to swipe the evidence away. Aiden’s hand stops him, gripping his wrist and tugging his hand away.

The cat witcher drops to his own knees, leaning forward and licking his own spend off of Lambert’s skin. Arousal spikes in his chest, washing away the shame as he lets out a quick laugh and smacks a playful hand against Aiden’s side.

“’S gross, Cat,” he mumbles, but Aiden just lets out another happy hum, licking along his neck before burying his face against Lambert’s jaw.

“Don’t leave,” Aiden says, voice dropping into something serious and…scared? Aiden’s hands slip down to curl against the hem of Lambert’s pants, holding him close. Lambert’s heart twists.

What? He’s not going anywhere—

_Oh._

Lambert can feel himself spiraling, trying to figure out what’s going on in the other witcher’s brain. It must be something to do with the human contract.

Does Aiden think Lambert is going to disappear again?

Aiden leans down and bites at Lambert’s neck, teeth digging in enough to leave a mark.

“Aiden…” Lambert tries to pull back, but Aiden growls a warning low in his chest.

“Okay,” Lambert shushes, letting one hand slide up to cup the back of Aiden’s neck. His heart shivers and he takes a deep breath, forcing the words out.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Lambert promises, tongue heavy and clumsy. He doesn’t know how to do this talking thing, and normally Aiden just understands what he can’t say, but…

He thinks about all the times Aiden has held him, reassured him, and he abruptly wants to smack himself. He should have realized what Aiden was doing with this bossy, claiming shit. Fuck it, he can be reassuring too if that’s what the cat witcher needs.

Lambert presses his lips against one smooth cheek, scratching his fingers through the short hairs at the nape of Aiden’s neck and holding him close.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he mumurs into Aiden’s ear, and Aiden _melts_.

His broad shoulders drop and his strong arms wrap around Lambert’s waist, pulling him as close as possible and pinning them together.

They stay there for a long moment, breathing together, before climbing to their feet and shuffling out of the storage room, tugging their clothes into place and fixing their hair. The courtyard suddenly looks brighter and more cheerful, and Lambert lets his lips quirk up into a smile.

“You know, we still have that room until tomorrow,” Aiden says, mischief restored as they resume the walk down the side of the courtyard. He quirks a challenging brow towards Lambert.

“Race you there,” Lambert says and takes off, ignoring the various shouts of horror they incite as they sprint through the castle.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Public bath sex. Prompt fill for overstimulation + sleepy sex
> 
> Warnings are posted in the notes at the end of the the chapter.

The Lotus Bathhouse is surprisingly nice inside, given that the entryway is behind a seedy, run down tavern. Tension drops from Lambert’s shoulders as soon as he steps inside, and he’s pleased to see the place fairly empty. He really doesn’t have the energy for gawking humans.

“Middle of the week, not many customers,” the portly owner says, casting a suspicious gaze towards their eyes and scars.

“We’ll take one of your private rooms,” Aiden cuts in before Lambert can speak. Lambert’s stomach flips with Aiden’s words. He’s exhausted from their latest shared contract (a wyvern that turned out to be a pair of mated wyverns) and a private bath is a luxury he would never allow himself. But if Aiden asks for it, well… Lambert won’t refuse.

The owner gestures for them to follow him and leads them along the side of the house’s large, main tub.

The main bath is pretty and clean— shallow enough to stand in and covered in shiny sky blue tiles. Soft steam rises gently from the surface, and lanterns scattered around the room add a calm, glowing yellow ambiance. Tiled images cover the longest walls— one with a large striped cat sleeping in a forest grove, and the wall opposite boasts a dark haired siren lounging in a sparkling lagoon.

Several private rooms lead off from the main hall, hidden behind layers of sheer curtains. The owner stops at one halfway down the long hall and gestures them inside. Pulling back the light fabric, they’re greeted with a deep circular pool set into the floor, big enough to comfortably fit 6 people. It’s lined with the same sky colored tiles, and the three stone walls around the pool are vibrant shades of gem blue, illuminated by more hanging lanterns and flickering candles. Massage oils in brightly colored glass bottles are lined up next to the tub alongside bars of soap and fluffy looking towels.

It smells nice as well—cool eucalyptus and soft lilac— and Lambert’s jaw relaxes for the first time in _days_.

The owner leaves them and they strip eagerly, dropping down into the steaming water and rushing to get truly clean for the first time in weeks. They make quick work of the dirt; scrubbing themselves with the bathhouse’s soft soap from head to toe. Bathing in streams only works so well, and the icy water doesn’t exactly encourage thorough cleaning.

Thoroughly cleaned, Lambert yawns so hard his jaw cracks. If Lambert thought he was tired before, now he feels like he could fall asleep in the tub. They lounge back against the inset seats, backs propped against the rim of the tub.

“This was a good idea,” Lambert admits, prodding Aiden’s strong calf with his toes. Aiden gives him a lazy smile and Lambert lets himself stare; taking in the dark hair slicked back against his scalp, the thick lashes clumped with water, the heat flushed skin, the pink of his lips…

Lambert shifts, dick taking interest despite his sleepiness, and Aiden eyes light up.

Shit.

Aiden’s soft smile turns to a smirk and he slides across the bench, sitting right next to Lambert.

Lambert shivers as the warm water jostles and slides around his body, making way for Aiden’s bulk.

The Cat leans close and presses hot lips against Lambert’s shoulder, working his way up to Lambert’s neck. Lambert’s breath shudders out as arousal floods him. He shifts his hips, dick filling quickly.

“Aiden,” Lambert warns, glancing at the curtains. They’re both facing the sheer fabric now, and anyone could walk in and get an eyeful…

A warm hand slides up the inside of Lambert’s thigh, caressing.

“I know you’re still open from this morning, wolf,” Aiden murmurs against his neck, nipping at the skin. Lambert’s breath hitches and his hips jolt, water splashing. He grimaces in embarrassment. They had fucked that morning, but it’s done nothing to quell Lambert’s arousal. He shifts, pressing into Aiden’s hand against his leg.

Aiden rumbles in approval, hand sliding up along the inside of Lambert’s thigh and cupping against his balls and holding him snugly.

Lambert swallows hard, debating getting out of the water and going back to their room for some privacy…but it’s _nice_ here… and it’s warm, and the water feels so good on his overworked muscles.

Aiden slides his hand up and wraps his fingers around Lambert’s dick, coaxing him towards fullness. His hand feels _good_ and Lambert can’t help but shift up against him, breath huffing out as arousal floods south.

“Aiden,” Lambert warns, but Aiden sits back against the tub seat with an unconcerned grin. He grips Lambert’s hips and tugs.

Lambert casts on more look at the not-entirely-opaque curtains before letting Aiden guide him to sit in the cat witcher’s lap.

He tenses immediately. He doesn’t like having his back to the curtains—

“I’ll take care of you, wolf,” Aiden mumbles, pressing soft kisses along Lambert’s pectorals. Lambert’s heart squeezes at the careful treatment and he fights the instinctive urge to hurry Aiden along.

“I know you’re tired,” Aiden mumurs, hands sliding soothingly up and down his sides.

“Let me do the work.”

Aiden’s tired too— Lambert can see it in the dark circles under his eyes— but there’s also a sort of hunger in his gaze that has Lambert nodding.

Aiden smiles, sliding his hands down to Lambert’s ass and tugging until they’re pressed together.

Lambert’s dick twitches against Aiden’s stomach and he bites his tongue, fighting the desire to rut against Aiden’s firm stomach. Aiden slides his fingers down between Lambert’s cheeks, pressing softly at his entrance.

“Can I?” Aiden asks, pulling back to make eye contact.

It’s one of the things that makes Lambert’s chest hurt— how Aiden will always, _always_ ask permission, no matter what.

Lambert nods, voice gone.

“Tell me, wolf,” Aiden demands, leaning up and licking at his throat, tongue sliding along the dark stubble at Lambert’s jaw. A deep groan tugs from him and he nods.

“Yes,” he growls, and Aiden gives him a blinding smile, reaching for one of the small vials next to the tub. He coats his fingers quickly before pressing one into Lambert. It’s easy— he _is_ still loose from the morning— and Aiden quickly adds a second finger, scissoring and stretching him.

Aiden’s free hand slides up and grips Lambert’s chin, pulling him into a kiss. Aiden hums against his lips, sliding his tongue into Lambert’s mouth and licking at him. Lambert shivers, relishing the embarrassing pleasure of letting someone else take control.

Aiden fingers finds the spot inside him that sparks pleasure up his spine and he squirms, feeling Aiden’s dick throb against his belly. His patience is running out and his back is exposed to the door—

Lambert tugs his mouth away from Aiden’s.

“Put your dick in me, Aiden,” he demands, reaching down to remove Aiden’s fingers.

“Bossy pup,” Aiden murmurs, smiling up at him with kiss swollen lips.

“Don’t call me that,” Lambert says, feeling blood flood his chest. Aiden notices— of course he does— and opens his mouth to say something—

Lambert reaches down and grips Aiden’s erection, shifting to position Aiden’s dick at his entrance.

“Wait, Lambert,” Aiden growls, hand flailing out towards the oil.

“I’d be fine,” Lambert grumbles quietly, but Aiden glares at him as he coats his hand in more slick before reaching into the water to slick up his erection.

“Not the point,” Aiden growls. “We’ve talked about this.”

Lambert leans down and nips at Aiden’s neck in reprimand, but Aiden just laughs at him and settles his hands at Lambert’s waist.

“Okay,” he says, voice soft again, and Lambert reaches down to hold him steady. He presses the blunt head of Aiden’s erection against his entrance and takes a breath, relaxing and sliding down.

“Easy, wolf,” Aiden says, voice strangled as the head of his dick slides into Lambert’s heat.

Lambert growls and presses down harder.

_Oh._

He freezes.

_Ow._

“Wolf,” Aiden huffs.

“Gimme a second,” Lambert demands, voice tight.

“Lambert,” Aiden says, and that’s _concern_ in his voice. And the asshole reaches for Lambert’s hips like _he’s going to life him off_ —

“Don’t move,” Lambert snaps. The Cat goes still as stone, waiting.

Lambert takes a couple deep, meditative breathes, and the pressure eases. He takes the rest of Aiden in more slowly, settling in Aiden’s lap. The cat witcher still hasn’t moved a muscle, though Lambert can feel how tense his thighs are under him.

“Okay?” Aiden asks, voice tight.

“Yeah,” Lambert says, ignoring the tremble in his hands as he wraps his arms around Aiden’s shoulders. He buries his face in Aiden’s neck, breathing in his scent.

Aiden’s hands immediately go to his back, sliding soothingly up and down.

Lambert relaxes incrementally, relishing the feeling of Aiden inside him— hot and hard and thick— and the rise and fall of his chest beneath Lambert’s.

Once it becomes clear that Aiden isn’t going to make the first move Lambert shifts his hips.

“C’mon,” he mumbles. “Fuck me.”

But instead of doing what Lambert wants, one of Aiden’s hands slide down to Lambert’s dick and grips him, smirking as Lambert whines.

He sets up a slow, easy rhythm with his hand— sliding along the length, rubbing at the glans, then massaging his thumb along the slit before sliding back down and repeating the pattern all over again.

Lambert’s breathing picks up and he tries to roll his hips into Aiden’s grasp to get him to hurry up, but Aiden just stops stroking and presses soft kisses anywhere he can reach until Lambert settles again. Then he starts stroking again.

It’s torture and it’s wonderful and—

Aiden’s hands suddenly clamp down on his hips, pulling him flush against Aiden’s chest. He _growls_ — not an aroused growl— a low, warning growl.

Lambert bites his lip and his hips twitch at the rumbling vibrations along his front.

“What?” he asks, senses searching outward—

“Room’s occupied,” Aiden snarls over his shoulder and Lambert’s face floods with burning red as he realizes there’s someone _watching_ them. Shit, he’s so tired he didn’t even notice—

His senses flood outward— taking in the human man’s sweat, his elevated breathing, the aroused heart rate—

“Pardon—“ a voice calls.

“Out!” Aiden bellows, and Lambert’s fingers dig into Aiden’s shoulders and his shoulders hunch.

He will not turn around and see—

The person stumbles away, their naked feet slapping against the damp stone floor.

Aiden’s hands soften against his hips, sliding up along his back soothingly.

“Shit,” Lambert groans, pressing his burning forehead to Aiden’s shoulder.

“Sorry I didn’t notice them earlier,” Aiden mumbles, hands stroking along Lambert’s thighs.

“You’re very distracting, wolf.”

Lambert snorts, dropping his shoulders back down and forcing himself to relax.

“Okay?” Aiden asks.

Lambert lets out an embarrassed breath, nodding and shifting his knees a bit. The movement shifts Aiden’s dick inside him and the Cat moans, pressing his lips against Lambert’s neck and sucking a bruising kiss into his skin.

“Yes, now _please,_ Aiden—“ Lambert snaps.

“Okay,” Aiden says, reaching his hand back down to Lambert’s dick. He wastes no time now, rubbing and tugging incessantly, pulling him quickly to the edge—

“Aiden,” Lambert breathes, biting at Aiden’s shoulder and clamping his knees against Aiden’s thighs.

“Come for me, wolf.”

Lambert chokes on a gasp as he spills, throbbing in Aiden’s grasp. Everything goes fuzzy and he collapses against Aiden’s chest, hiding his face in the Cat’s neck as he shakes apart. Exhaustion slams into him and he melts, helpless to do anything except lay in Aiden’s arms.

Aiden purrs, keeping up the tugging rhythm against his dick and sliding his other hand down to rub at Lambert’s entrance, fingers brushing against the stretched rim and feeling where they’re connected.

Embarrassed, Lambert shifts, quickly becoming over stimulated.

“Aiden,” he murmurs, hips jolting at the shocky, too bright feeling as Aiden massages his thumb incessantly against the slit of Lambert’s dick.

“Hmm?” Aiden asks, leaning down an licking at one of Lambert’s nipples.

He sucks in a gasp, squirming in Aiden’s lap and smacking at his hands beneath the water.

“Quit it,” he slurs and Aiden _laughs_ , the dick, and presses soft, quick kisses along Lambert’s jawline.

Lambert settles back into his lap, boneless. Aiden grips his jaw with a soaking hand, pressing his thumb into the hinge of his jaw until Lambert is forced to open his mouth. Aiden presses their lips together, sliding his tongue into Lambert’s mouth and tasting him.

Aiden’s hips shift impatiently beneath him but he stays steady, waiting for Lambert’s permission.

“You now,” Lambert mumbles against Aiden’s lips, shifting his hips. He knows Aiden likes to fuck him when he’s like this, so he doesn’t resist— melting against the Cat and letting his arms wrap around Aiden’s shoulders, loose and fucked out.

Aiden growls, planting his feet more firmly against the tile floor and shifting to get a strong grip on Lambert’s thighs.

He lifts Lambert just a bit and jerks his hips up hard— hard enough to make Lambert bounce in his lap and let out a startled grunt at the shock of pleasure, thighs tensing. Water splashes around them, spilling over the lip of the tub and blooming out across the tiled floor.

“Relax. Let me take care of you, wolf,” Aiden murmurs, brushing his lips over Lambert’s shoulder. Lambert gets the idea and lets his muscles go loose.

Aiden purrs his approval and sets up a hard, fast pace—rolling his hips up hard, water turbulent around them as Lambert bounces on his dick, too exhausted to help—

He likes it— being maneuvered however Aiden wants him, being _used_ for the Cat’s pleasure. Not that he’d ever admit to it, but…

A particularly hard thrust has Lambert gasping, nails digging into Aiden’s shoulders, and Aiden bites at Lambert’s shoulder, hips stuttering. Lambert can tell he’s close— teetering on the edge of orgasm.

“Come in me,” Lambert demands against Aiden’s ear. The witcher growls, jerking his hips in a growing frenzy. Lambert tries to shove away his embarrassment— he knows exactly what the Cat wants to hear when he’s like this—

“I want it, Aiden,” Lambert murmurs, pressing his lips to Aiden’s pulse point, dragging his stubbled jaw across Aiden’s skin.

“Want to feel you spill in me,” he mumbles, cheeks burning hot.

Aiden snarls and pulls Lambert’s hips down onto his dick as he thrusts up and stills. Heat floods Lambert as Aiden spills in him and Lambert huffs out a breath at the feeling, simultaneously pleased and mortified.

Spent, Aiden drops his hips back to the tub seat and settles Lambert into his lap. Aiden’s chest heaves with exertion, and Lambert waits to him to catch his breath.

Eventually his breathing settles and Aiden lifts Lambert just enough to slide out of him, then pulls him close, hiding his face in Lambert’s neck and inhaling his scent.

Aiden’s hands sneak back down to Lambert’s entrance, rubbing softly against the muscle.

“You’re not hurt, right?”

“’M fine,” Lambert grumbles, knowing he’ll be tender tomorrow. Aiden will fuss and look contrite, but Lambert _wanted_ this, and he’ll probably manage to distract Aiden with a blowjob anyway.

He can sense Aiden worrying— the cat’s silence is very telling— so he drags Aiden’s hands up to his waist before pressing kisses along his temple. Aiden rumbles out a purr, pressing into the touch with a soft affection that tugs at Lambert’s heartstrings.

His eyelids start to droop with the desire to sleep.

“We need to get back to the tavern before I fall asleep,” Lambert says, voice slurring with tiredness.

Aiden huffs a laugh and pulls back to look up at him.

“We should do this more often,” Aiden says, puffy red lips tugging into a smirk.

“Yeah,” Lambert agrees, “maybe without the ‘getting caught’ bit though, okay?”

He cups water in his palm and splashes it up at Aiden’s face.

Aiden blinks and sputters before dissolving into a laugh, pressing his lips to Lambert's and hugging him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Pain during sex because Lambert pushes himself. It's only momentary.  
> -Voyeurism (they get caught)  
> \- A bit of a humiliation kink


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden's beautiful, therefore people flirt with him. It's something that Lambert has gotten used to.
> 
> It turns out Aiden is not so great at dealing with strangers flirting with Lambert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ft. Jealous Aiden, rough sex, himbo Lambert, unsafe sex, and semi feral!Aiden.

Lambert is used to people flirting with Aiden. It happens all the time, and Lambert can’t fault anyone for it. Aiden is gorgeous— he draws eyes with his tall, broad stature, vibrant green eyes, charming smile, and sharp jawline. Even his scars add to his magnetism.

And Lambert has gotten used to the sick churn of jealousy in his guts whenever someone gets a bit too familiar with the cat witcher. He’s constantly surprised when Aiden turns all of them down— even the most beautiful men and women— and falls into Lambert’s bed with a blinding smile. It makes no sense to him, but he’s not going to question it, lest Aiden comes to his senses and stops seeking him out.

Lambert has no idea how he does it, but Aiden always manages to get out of these situations without offending the people he’s rejecting. And it’s not a situation Lambert sees himself being in any time soon (or ever), so he just watches with a hawk eye as Aiden rejects person after person after person…

Hence Lambert’s current predicament.

He’s standing at a bar in White Orchard, ordering drinks for Aiden and himself in celebration of their recent victory: a pile of dead nekkers and a purse heavy with coin. The tavern is a bit crowded for Lambert’s taste, but Aiden looks happy as can be amongst the chaos. _How can he stand it?_ The constant shove of bodies, the combating scents, the overwhelming clash of _sounds_ —

The barkeeper shoves two glasses of cold ale at him and he snags them, turning to head back to their table. Maybe if he gets enough ale in his system the input will dull a bit.

A body smacks into him— cold ale splashing down his front. He grimaces even as the person apologizes profusely.

“I’m _so_ sorry! I didn’t mean to…”

He clenches his jaw, staring down at himself as he avoids the person’s gaze. He _really_ doesn’t feel like seeing their horror right now—

“Wow.”

His eyes flinch up, shocked. The person— a young man— sounds awed, not horrified. He’s handsome, fresh faced with rosy cheeks and pretty brown eyes the color of rich earth.

The man shakes his head and laughs, melodic.

“Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting…” he trails off, eyes dropping down to Lambert’s soaking shirt.

Lambert shifts his shoulders restlessly. No one expects to see his ugly mug, but he can't really change that—

“Sorry, just— can I buy you a new drink?” the man asks, and Lambert blinks at him, startled dumb.

“What?”

The man blushes— bright pink across freckled cheeks— and bites his lip, looking up at him through thick lashes.

“It’s only fair, I spilled yours—“

What’s happening? Lambert stares at him, completely at a loss. Ale trickles down his front and he glances down, frowning at the mess. The thin material does nothing to hide the scars on his stomach, the dark body hair obvious beneath the off-white material—

“Oh, here—“

And then there are _hands_ — slender and unscarred— pressing a cloth napkin to his belly.

He can feel the man’s skin through his shirt and flinches away from the touch, taking the napkin and pressing it to himself to soak up the ale. What in the Gods names—?

“Wow, you’re strong,” the man says, staring at his stomach. Lambert’s skin betrays him, hot flush creeping into his cheeks at the blatant interest on the man’s face.

“Just…a lot of muscle,” the man mumbles, and Lambert avoids his gaze, dabbing at the sticky liquid. He abruptly feels like a piece of meat under the stranger's gaze, and he _hates_ it.

How does he get out of this? There are too many humans here— if the man makes a scene then Lambert will be kicked out (or worse), and he doesn’t know how to make this man _stop_ —

“Consequence of the job,” he mumbles, tossing the napkin onto the counter and glancing around. Maybe the reminder that he’s a witcher will dissuade this man…

No luck.

“Ah, yes. A witcher’s life must be bereft of comforts,” the stranger says, stepping into Lambert’s space.

“Uh...” Lambert fumbles, lower back smacking hard into the bar as he tries to put space between them. Shit.

Why didn't Lambert ever pay more attention to how Aiden dismissed people without causing a scene?

“I can provide a bit of comfort—“ the man leers, reaching out to touch him again—

“You alright, love?” Aiden’s warm voice rumbles in his ear. A strong, familiar arm wraps around his waist, gripping at his hip. Relief floods him and he drops his shoulders from where they had climbed upward.

Aiden’s words register and he sucks in a sharp breath. _Love?_

“Fine,” he mumbles, plunging the word to the back his mind for later consideration and turning to find Aiden glaring at the man. His usually warm eyes are daggers, scraping along the man’s skin like razors.

Shit.

“Did you need something?” Aiden asks, voice deep with warning.

The man goes pale under the cat witcher’s look, stepping back so quickly he nearly trips.

“Sorry. Didn’t realize he was spoken for,” the man mumbles, turning and disappearing into the crowd.

Lambert calls Aiden’s name, watching the witcher’s gaze follow the man. He’s never heard Aiden be so _rude_ before, and it makes something shiver in Lambert's chest.

“Aiden,” he tries again, and sharp green eyes swivel to him, scanning him from head to toe.

“The fuck?” Lambert asks, shuffling away as a drunk man swerves on his way to the bar, almost smacking into them. The weird, dark look in Aiden’s eyes doesn’t go away though. He just hums and slides his hand to the small of Lambert’s back, pressing into his spine.

“Should I order another—?” Lambert starts.

“I’m suddenly not thirsty,” Aiden says, pressing insistently against Lambert’s spine.

“Room,” he demands, pushing Lambert along in front of him.

_Oh._

Is Aiden mad? Shit. He’s probably mad. Oily worms writhe in Lambert’s chest. He hates when Aiden is angry. What did he do though? He wasn’t flirting back!

They hurry up the stairs to their room, silence hanging heavy between them.

He didn’t mean to do anything wrong. Should he have done something differently? It’s not his fault, really. People never flirt with him! The man probably just wanted something from him, anyway. Maybe he was going to try and sneak away with some of their coin?

His thoughts are completely out of control by the time they make it to their room.

The door closes with a loud thud and Aiden is on him immediately, shoving him up against the door and pressing their lips together.

_What?_

Lambert is so thrown by the shift in mood that he just hangs there, bracing himself against the old wood door as Aiden presses up against him and devours him.

His broad hands are everywhere— shoving up under Lambert’s sticky shirt and tugging the material over his shoulders. The ruined shirt gets thrown across the room— smacking to the floor with a wet flop.

“Aiden—“ Lambert mumbles against Aiden’s tongue.

“Bed. Now,” Aiden growls, nearly tripping on Lambert’s heels as he hurries them to the bed. Aiden’s shirt drops to the floor and they fumble to remove their boots, pausing briefly as Aiden grips the nape of his neck and kisses him, pressing so hard that Lambert’s forced to tilt his head back.

It feels…predatory. Like he’s being hunted.

It’s fucking _hot_. Aiden spins him and pushes him the last few steps to the bed.

Lambert quickly kneels on the mattress, back to Aiden as he fumbles with the ties of his pants.

Aiden slides on the bed behind him, gripping Lambert’s shoulders and shoving him down onto his belly. Lambert falls with a surprised grunt, shocked still as Aiden tugs at Lambert’s pants, pulling them down to his thighs before reaching for his own belt. Lambert’s stomach jolts with adrenaline.

“Aiden—“

The rustling of fabric cuts off and a hot hand plants against his spine, pressing down hard.

“Don’t move,” Aiden commands, heat pouring off of him.

Lambert’s initial instinct to thrash— to throw an elbow and snarl— but he bites his lip hard and keeps still.

“So good for me, wolf,” Aiden rasps, lips brushing against Lambert’s shoulder as he reached for the oil on the bedside table.

Lambert fists his hands in the thin sheets, heart pounding hard at the underserved praise. He can’t really tell what Aiden’s thinking right now. He was sure the cat witcher was mad, but he doesn’t want to risk saying something and making it worse.

And he really, really wants Aiden to fuck him.

There’s the glittering sound of glass against glass— then warm, slick fingers press against the base of his spine, slipping down between his cheeks and pressing against his entrance. He can’t help the way his hips jerk in surprised arousal, but Aiden just follows him, circling the muscle before pressing one long finger into him.

He lets out a mortifying whimper at the sudden intrusion, but Aiden is there; leaning over him and pressing quick kisses to his back. Aiden’s Cat medallion hangs between them, dragging over Lambert’s spine as the Cat hums against his skin, the familiar feeling lulling Lambert into relaxing.

The first finger is joined by a second, then a third, and Lambert feels Aiden start to gentle and slow down.

Hmm.

He presses back against those fingers, shoving away the flush of embarrassment in his stomach and twisting to look up at Aiden over his shoulder. Aiden’s beautiful; hair falling in his face, lips swollen red with arousal, eyes lit up with fiery hunger.

“C’mon. Fuck me,” Lambert demands, frantically shoving away the shame that threatens to spring forth.

Aiden fumbles with the glass vial again, and Lambert turns to hide his face in the sheets, dick twitching against the mattress at the lewd sound of Aiden slicking himself up behind Lambert’s back.

The bed jostles as Aiden plants his knees by Lambert’s hips, taking himself in hand and pressing the hot, leaking head of his dick up against Lambert’s entrance.

A hand drops by Lambert’s shoulder and Aiden leans down, nuzzling into Lambert’s neck.

“’S okay?” Aiden asks, as always.

Lambert sucks in a deep breath, shivering at the soft touch of Aiden’s lips against the base of his skull.

“Yes,” Lambert growls, voice husky and thick.

But Aiden doesn’t move, darting his tongue out to lick at his skin, kissing behind his ear.

Lambert lets out a frustrated huff, trying to get enough leverage to press back against Aiden’s dick.

A dark growl erupts next to Lambert’s ear and Aiden drops his hips down, pressing into Lambert with one long, smooth glide. Lambert’s mouth drops open, moaning, and his body takes over— flinching to get away from the sudden, overwhelming pressure.

Aiden’s teeth clamp down hard on the back of his neck with a warning growl and Lambert yelps, freezing at the sharp pinch.

Aiden immediately begins jerking his hips into Lambert, not even pausing to let Lambert adjust. He can’t catch his breath, pinned beneath Aiden, unable to move while Aiden just takes what he wants…

It’s so different from what they normally do, where Aiden pauses and waits, and starts slow, building up to their climaxes—

Aiden hits that spot in Lambert that lights up his spine and he groans, the fabric beneath his fingers creaking as it twists in his fists. Aiden growls in satisfaction against his neck, worrying the skin in his teeth and angling his hips to hit that spot again and again and _again_ —

The roughness drives Lambert insane— his dick aches where it’s rubbing against the bed, dampening the sheets with pre-spend. Aiden’s thrusts build and build, almost frantic with need. The sounds are _obscene_ and Lambert knows they’re going to hear complaints when they leave tomorrow, but he really can’t bring himself to care at the moment.

Aiden slides a hand beneath Lambert, scraping his nails through the hair on Lambert’s belly before wrapping his fingers around Lambert’s aching dick, squeezing possessively. His teeth let go of Lambert’s neck long enough to demand:

“Come.”

And he latches back onto Lambert’s neck, snarling and rutting into Lambert hard.

Shocked by the command, Lambert does as he's told— spilling against the sheets and whining again, like some horrible _maiden_ ; overwhelmed with white-hot pleasure. But Aiden seems to love it, fucking him through his orgasm and rubbing his thumb against the wet head of Lambert’s dick.

Aiden’s thrusts become erratic, hands sliding to grip at Lambert’s hips, holding him steady and huffing frantic breathes against Lambert’s neck.

Lambert starts to tip into oversensitivity, flinching as Aiden’s thrusts drag his softening dick against the sheets.

He says Aiden’s name, loud enough for only Aiden to hear, voice full of some kind of _ridiculous_ emotion—

Aiden grunts as he spills in Lambert, hips grinding against Lambert’s ass in satisfied circles. Lambert shivers in pleasure, heart swelling as Aiden collapses against his back.

Gods the Cat is heavy, but it feels _good_ and Lambert sighs, relishing the release of tension.

Unclamping his teeth from the back of Lambert’s neck, Aiden licks across the skin and rubs his cheek against Lambert’ shoulder. Lambert’s heart thuds at the familiar marking gesture, melting into the mattress and humming as Aiden kisses and licks and rubs along his skin— across his shoulders, up the back of his neck, against his jaw.

Aiden drops a palm to the base of Lambert’s spine, giving Lambert a second of warning before pulling out. Lambert can never get used to that feeling and he squirms, settling again as Aiden drops to the bed next to Lambert.

He hums happily, staring at Lambert in that weird Cat way that he does sometimes. He opens his mouth to says something, but his eyes catch on the back of Lambert’s neck and he freezes, smile disappearing.

“Shit, Lamb,” Aiden mumbles, tentative fingers ghosting along the no doubt impressive bruise on his neck.

“Don’t, Aiden,” Lambert mumbles, stomach souring. “I wanted it.”

“I hurt you…”

“You didn’t do anything I didn’t want,” Lambert says, mortification flooding him. Fuck, couldn’t they just bask in the afterglow? He knows he’s weird, and he knows Aiden isn’t…like that. But it was kinda nice to be wanted so badly...

Fine. They’re gonna do this, then.

“What’d I do?” Lambert mumbles.

“Hmm?” Aiden asks, fingers trailing along Lambert’s back, gaze a million miles away.

Fuck.

“I must’ve done something wrong to make you so mad. What’d I do?”

Aiden’s gaze snaps into awareness and his eyes go wide, pupils contracting to slits. He sits up, looking down at Lambert with something like horror.

The fuck?

“What makes you think you did anything wrong?” he asks.

Lambert twists the sheets beneath him, muscles tensing. He really doesn’t want to talk about this. Can’t Aiden just tell him what he did wrong and they can move past it?

“Lamb,” Aiden mumbles, fingers reaching out and pressing under his chin. The pads of his fingers scrape along the stubble on Lambert’s chin and he shivers.

Gods fucking damn it.

His throat closes at Aiden’s soft touch.

“Did you…did you let me hurt you because you thought I was _mad_ at you?”

Shit. How did he fuck this up so badly?

“No,” Lambert snarls, sitting up and tugging his chin out of Aiden’s grip.

“I wanted this. I liked it. A lot. I just thought…downstairs…”

“That guy was flirting with you,” Aiden grouses, glaring at the door and crossing his arms. "I'm mad at him for pushing you when you clearly weren't into him."

What is Lambert supposed to do with that?

“I didn’t really know how to tell him to fuck off, you know?" Lambert says, making his voice nonchalant and gruff, like it didn't matter. "People don’t…People are always scared of me. I didn’t know what to do.”

Aiden stares at him, mouth dropped open.

“What?” Lambert snaps, anger boiling up. “Not all of us are as handsome as you, okay? I don’t really _attract_ people—“

“Stop,” Aiden snaps, voice hard and heavy.

Lambert’s jaw clicks shut and he stares. Aiden sounds _genuinely_ mad.

“Fuck, wolf, really?” Aiden asks, dragging his fingers through his hair and rubbing at the back of his neck. Lambert doesn’t know what to say, so he just stares into the middle distance, waiting.

Aiden takes a deep breath before facing Lambert.

“People hit on you all the time,” he says.

Lambert squints at him. Did he hit his head or something?

“They do,” Aiden insists, grimacing. “I just warn them off before you notice.”

Lambert blinks at him.

“Don’t give me that look, Lamb. You’re fucking gorgeous, even if you don’t think so. People are always watching you…I just… dissuade them before they do anything about it.”

_What?_

“I’m a possessive bastard, okay? I want you all to myself, and I’m too selfish to stand by and watch anyone else…” Aiden chokes on his words, eyes dropping to the mattress in shame. Lambert feels like he’s been hit by a troll. Since when has Aiden been insecure?

“I can stop, if you want,” Aiden says, looking absolutely miserable, eyes downcast and hiding from Lambert’s gaze. “I never should have done that shit in the first place. You can sleep with whomever you want—“

“No,” Lambert interrupts, voice shaky. Aiden’s eyes snap up to his.

“Don’t stop,” Lambert manages, hoping Aiden can somehow read his mind and figure out what he can’t say. Understanding blooms slow and bright in Aiden’s eyes. He smiles tentatively, sheepish at his outburst.

Lambert sits up, reaching for the Cat’s shoulder and pulling him down to press their chests together.

“Don’t stop,” he repeats, shuddering as Aiden’s lips press against his.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill: first kiss.
> 
> This is hastily written, fair warning. XD

Lambert is bone tired. He and Aiden had been paid handsomely by the small Velen town’s council to get rid of a leshen terrorizing the nearby forest. They were even given a room, free of charge, at the town’s finest tavern. So while Lambert is really, really tired from the long, drawn out fight, he doesn’t want to go to sleep just yet. This place is a luxury he could never afford on his own.

He stretches against the bed, naked, throwing his arms up overhead and melting back against the pillowy mattress— luxuriating in the feeling of being truly clean for the first time in what feels like _weeks_.

Lambert can hear Aiden washing in the small bathing room attached to the bedroom and briefly wonders if he has the energy for anything more… _vigorous_ …tonight.

Whatever this thing is between them, it’s been going on for a while now. Lambert had only met Aiden the year previous, and they’d run through several contracts together before Lambert disappeared back to Kaer Morhen for the winter. Aiden said he’d meet Lambert in White Orchard when the snow melted, and Lambert had tentatively agreed. He had thought that was the end of it, but sure enough, the cat witcher was waiting for him come springtime.

Their…relationship…agreement…whatever…had picked up right where it left off before their winter parting. They killed monsters, split the money, and fucked regularly. They don't kiss or anything ridiculous like that, they just fall onto the nearest flat surface and...release some tension. It is a nice situation, and Lambert plans to hold onto it for as long as he can (until the cat witcher gets bored of him and moves on to greener pastures). 

Calloused, strong fingers graze along the inside of his thigh, interrupting the troubling thought.

Aiden stands next to the bed, staring down at him with a familiar smile and damp hair sticking to his forehead.

“Enjoying yourself?” Aiden asks, staring down at Lambert’s prone body.

Lambert quirks a brow at him, glancing down to see that Aiden does, in fact, have enough energy for something more vigorous tonight.

Lambert swallows a sudden flood of saliva at the sight of Aiden’s erection: thick and red and so close—

Aiden drops onto the bed, shifting Lambert’s knees to make space for the Cat’s thighs.

He tenses automatically against the vulnerable feeling, struggling not to pin his thighs closed.

Aiden pauses at the tension, broad hands running soothingly along Lambert’s legs, up to his hips.

 _It’s always a fucking struggle_ , Lambert chastises himself, embarrassed by his hesitation. _Why does Aiden even bother—?_

“Okay?” Aiden asks, voice thick with lust.

Lambert hates the squirmy feeling that blooms in his guts at Aiden’s overt concern. He’s not some blushing _virgin,_ for fuck’s sake—

He scowls, opening his mouth to complain—

Aiden takes his soft dick in hand, squeezing and pulling him to hardness with careful, smooth strokes. His mouth drops open as the pleasure builds, knee twitching as Aiden rubs a thumb against the swelling glans.

“Can I fuck you?” Aiden asks, blunt as always.

“You better, after all that. Just don’t expect any help from me,” Lambert says. “I’m exhausted.”

“I’ll do all the work, wolf,” Aiden says, smiling down at him. “As usual.”

He winks even as Lambert grabs a pillow and smacks him over the head.

Aiden laughs, pressing the foreskin down to expose the head of Lambert’s dick and rubbing his fingers against the slit, smearing pre spend everywhere. Lambert groans, chest tightening as Aiden presses and rubs and squeezes. It’s not long before he’s shifting his hips up against Aiden’s hands for more friction.

He looks up from where he has been watching Aiden manipulate him and his breath hitches. Aiden’s pupils are blown wide, watching Lambert’s face with an intensity that makes Lambert immediately look away, hot flush burning at his chest.

He swallows hard, spreading his thigh wide, pointedly, and Aiden hums in approval, kneeling between the freed up space and reaching for the oil on the nightstand.

Fumbling with the vial, Aiden slicks his fingers with too much oil and grips one of Lambert’s knees, pushing his knee up towards his chest to expose him obscenely. Lambert bites his lip against the shame that wells up, throwing an arm over his face to hide.

“Pretty,” Aiden rumbles, oil slick fingers running along his dick, down his balls, then pausing to press and rub at his entrance.

Lambert’s mouth twists at the praise and he ignores the ache in his chest, focusing on the warm, giddy pleasure Aiden’s touch brings. Aiden dips a finger in, then out, slowly spreading oil and massaging the muscle.

“Hurry up,” Lambert grumbles, shifting his hips in frustration, dick twitching against his belly at the teasing touch.

“Thought you said you were exhausted,” Aiden grins. “Not too tired to boss me around, though, huh?”

Lambert’s resultant frown is wiped off his face as Aiden presses two long fingers into him, curling his fingers up and rubbing at the spot in Lambert that makes him pant.

His embarrassment evaporates and he groans, pressing back against Aiden’s fingers and reaching down to touch himself.

Aiden shoves Lambert’s fingers away, taking Lambert’s erection in hand and stroking his shaft as he rubs insistently at the spot inside him.

The dual pleasure is too much and Lambert shivers, hips jerking as he tangles his fingers in the sheets and holds on.

“Aiden,” he whines. He has no time to be embarrassed by the sound as Aiden slicks himself up and presses into him, pausing with the head just inside him.

He’s going too _slow_ and Lambert hooks a leg around Aiden’s hips, tugging him close and bucking his hips up.

Aiden snarls at his impatience, biting Lambert’s shoulder in retaliation. 

“You’ll hurt yourself, wolf,” Aiden growls. Lambert frowns, unwilling to admit to the subtle pain of the quick intrusion.

“You’re not that huge, Aiden,” he grumbles, rolling his eyes. It’s a lie, Aiden does have a big dick, but Lambert’s not gonna _tell_ him that—

The cat witcher doesn’t rise to the bait— bracing his hands by Lambert’s head and holding his hips steady against Lambert’s, giving the wolf witcher time to adjust and relax.

Lambert really wants to protest the careful treatment, but the look on Aiden’s face tells him that would be a bad idea.

Lambert drops his head back against the mattress in defeat, closing his eyes and focusing on relaxing. The quicker he does, the sooner Aiden will actually do as he says and _fuck him._

The ache fades quickly and he clears his throat, opening his eyes to find Aiden watching him with hawk eyes.

“What?” he asks, defensive, and Aiden just gives him a cocky grin and rolls his hips.

It’s _perfect_ , and Lambert hums, letting his hands slide along Aiden’s back and grip at the muscle, pleased by the feeling of all that strength focused on him.

They move together, lazy, simmering arousal rising to a boil.

At some point Lambert’s eyes have slipped closed again, and he opens them to find Aiden looming over him. His pretty eyes are blown huge and dark, and Lambert has no idea what comes over him but he just…. lets his eyelids droop and smiles softly and—

Aiden hips still and the cat witcher ducks down and presses their lips together, firm and soft and—

_Oh._

And he pulls away, blinking down at Lambert as though surprised by his own actions.

_But they don't kiss_ , Lambert thinks, frantic.

Lambert’s lips burn and he pants up at Aiden helplessly, wide eyed, lost for words—

“Okay?” Aiden asks, green eyes filled with such blatant, hot _lust_ that Lambert shivers.

He blinks, eyes dropping to Aiden’s lips— red and swollen—

“Lamb—“

“Yes,” Lambert says, desperate—

Aiden rumbles low in his chest and leans down again, pressing those soft lips against Lambert’s and _staying there_. He rubs their lips together, tongue darting out to lick at Lambert’s lips and it’s so hot and warm and soft and Lambert’s chest aches in the best way—

Aiden resumes the slow roll of his hips and Lambert’s breath hitches, mouth dropping open automatically.

Aiden’s tongue presses into his mouth, licking at him, consuming him, leaving him torn open and hungry for so much more—

Panic floods Lambert’s chest and he clings to Aiden’s back, holding on desperately as the cat witcher takes him apart, fucking him and kissing him like he fucking matters and it’s _too much_ —

His breath hitches and he sobs, mortified. Aiden hums out a soothing sound, reaching between them and taking Lambert’s aching dick in hand, squeezing and tugging and Lambert is helpless to do anything but hold on as his climax swells up out of him from nowhere.

Aiden swallows his cry as Lambert comes, spilling between them in hot, sharp pulses, slicking their bellies with spend. His mind whites out and he sighs, melting into the mattress as Aiden follows quickly after. His hips jerk hard against Lambert, no doubt leaving bruises— frantic breath hitching against Lambert’s lips as he spills, pressing as close to Lambert as he can get.

He trails his mouth along Lambert’s jaw, hips jerking in with after shock, lips catching on Lambert’s stubble as the Cat presses kiss after kiss against the skin.

Aiden pulls away with a soft licking bite to the hinge of Lambert’s jaw, laying down next to Lambert, chest heaving.

Lambert stares up at the wood roof, trying to catch his breath. His chest feels hollowed out, shocked, like he’s found something delicate and precious and _horrible_ —

_What the fuck?_

A thumb presses at Lambert’s swollen lips, and he turns to blink at Aiden. The cat witcher looks how he feels—fucked out, hair disheveled, pupils huge, lips red and puffy—

_Shit. I did that_ , Lambert thinks, butterflies dancing around inside his chest.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a really long time,” Aiden whispers, staring at his thumb as it rubs along Lambert’s lower lip.

“You have no idea how pretty your mouth is, wolf,” Aiden smiles, eyes vulnerable and shiny.

_Fuck._

Lambert bites at Aiden’s thumb, smacking a hand against the Cat’s thigh.

“Shut up, Aiden.”

_Say it again,_ he thinks, desperate.

“No,” Aiden says, pressing his fingers under Lambert’s chin and tilting his head back.

“So fucking pretty, Lamb,” Aiden mumbles and Lambert’s heart squeezes.

“So Gods damn pretty—“ Aiden whispers—

Lambert’s the one to lean in this time— tugging Aiden close and sealing their lips together.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gratuitous sex pollen chapter. 
> 
> It seems ao3 will not let me gift a chapter...but this is for you @FolleDeJoie. xx
> 
> It was supposed to be short, but it ran away with me.
> 
> Chapter warnings in the end notes!

Lambert should have _known_ there would be an issue as soon as they entered the mage’s impressive garden. As he stands staring out over the various blooming flowers and lush greenery there’s a sudden, loud ‘poof’ sound behind him. He flinches and spins around to find Aiden completely covered from head to toe with glittering golden pollen, green eyes startled wide and shocked.

Lambert stares at him, jaw slack in disbelief.

Clutched in Aiden’s hand is a large, opulent yellow flower; dozens of soft petals bursting forth from the center in a decadent display of spring joy, nearly glowing with reflected sunlight.

Lambert sighs, pressing a hand to his eyes.

“Aiden…”

“I didn’t know it was going to explode like that!” Aiden defends, pinching the thin stem between his fingers. His dark lashes glitter with pollen as he blinks innocently down at the flower.

“Why the fuck would you pick a flower in a mage’s garden?” Lambert grits out, blinking up at the sky and wondering why he puts up with the idiot Cat.

_Because you’re in love with him,_ a nasty little voice reminds him, and he clenches his teeth.

Aiden doesn’t answer, kneeling to put the flower down with a gentleness that makes Lambert snort out a laugh.

“It’s a bit late to be delicate,” he points out. Aiden just glares at him, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

\---

The mage, surprisingly, just cackles at Aiden— voice high and shrill with some kind of secret pleasure, and that _should have been a fucking clue—_

_\---_

They stick around long enough to ask the mage where they could find some verbena for specter oil to take down a stubborn wraith haunting a man’s basement. The answer, irritatingly, is a small herbal shop located right next to the tavern they're staying in.

Having been assured that there would be no malicious effect from the golden pollen, Lambert drags them out of the mage’s opulent garden, eager to get away from the still laughing sorcerer and wash that fucking pollen off of Aiden.

\---

“Time for a bath,” Lambert grumbles as soon as they make it back to their room in White Orchard.

“I feel fine,” Aiden insists, stripping and dropping into the hot wooden tub with a sigh. Golden pollen slides off of him into the hot water, glimmering in golden swirls.

“Hmm,” Lambert hums.

“Don’t ‘hmm’ at me, wolf,” Aiden says, quirking a brow at him. “I’ll buy you dinner to make up for this.”

A familiar, rebellious twinge in his chest has him opening his mouth to protest.

“I want to, Lamb,” Aiden says softly, staring over at him with wide, vulnerable eyes.

Lambert looks away, fidgeting with his armor as he lays it out next to the bed. They’ve only been…whatever…for a couple months, and Aiden acts like this is _important_ — like it _means_ something and it’s not just a quick fuck at the end of a hard day—

He doesn’t know what to do with that. And he really doesn’t know what to do with the squirming, warm feeling that lights in his stomach when Aiden uses that nickname.

\---

He settles in to polish his armor— he neglected his vambraces the last time he did it, and he can practically feel Vesemir’s disapproval all the way from Kaer Morhen.

He gets really involved, polishing all the nooks and crannies and rubbing oil into the worn leather. It’s only when he notices he’s squinting with lack of light that he looks up. The sun has mostly set, casting the room in an vibrant orange glow. Aiden is still lying in the tub, staring at Lambert with blown pupils.

Lambert blinks.

“You okay?” he asks. Aiden nods and hums, looking perfectly at peace.

“We should get food,” Lambert points out, trying to avoid the emotion in Aiden’s gaze. Normally the mention of food would have Aiden hopping out of the tub and drying quickly, but instead he just watch Lambert.

Lambert turns away, placing his armor at the base of the bed and giving Aiden privacy. Not that the Cat ever asks for it. He’s irritatingly confident in his nudity— something that Lambert can never hope to achieve—

He lets out a strangled yelp that he will deny to his dying day as Aiden’s hard erection presses firmly against Lambert’s backside.

Damp hands slide around his waist, fingers trying to sneak into Lambert’s pants, and he bats them away.

“Food first, Aiden,” Lambert insists.

Aiden grumbles, pressing a biting kiss against Lambert’s neck and whining.

“C’mon, I’m starving,” Lambert says, twisting in Aiden’s grasp until they’re face-to-face. Something hot and alarming flares at the back of his mind and he cups Aiden’s face, tilting him towards the waning light.

His pupils are huge— bigger than normal— and sure, he can control that, but it seems _off_ —

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks.

Aiden rolls his eyes, smiling softly at Lambert’s blatant concern.

“I’m fine, wolf,” Aiden says, leaning forward to press their mouths together.

Lambert dodges away, knowing that if they kiss now they won’t leave the room for a long time. And Lambert really is hungry.

“Food first, then sex,” Lambert insists, untangling himself from Aiden’s arms and hurrying out of the room, Aiden’s growl trailing after him.

\---

Aiden insists on getting their food, gesturing to a table in the corner and heading off towards the bar.

He sits and watching Aiden’s back, wondering what the effects of the pollen would be. The mage really insisted it was nothing bad, but mages aren’t known for their honesty—

“Hello handsome stranger,” a teasing voice croons next to him.

_What?_

Lambert glances over, snorting a laugh. The stranger— a young, pasty man with unkempt hair and long, dark eyelashes— sits next to him in a ridiculous, spread-thigh ‘come hither’ manner that immediately puts Lambert off.

“I know you’re not talking to me,” Lambert says, turning to look for Aiden. Ah, there he is, at the counter.

The air shifts and the man slides across the bench, pressing his skinny thigh up against Lambert’s and leaning into the witcher’s space. The man smells of wine and cheese and Lambert can’t help how his lips curl with displeasure.

He shifts away, glaring at the stranger.

“My name is Oskar,” the clueless man announces, holding out a hand, palm down as though he were waiting for his hand to be kissed. _For fuck’s sake._ Lambert struggles not to roll his eyes, only partially succeeding.

“Not interested,” Lambert says, looking around the tavern in the hopes that the man will leave him alone.

“Well, I think I can change your mind—“

A soft, delicate hand creeps forward and presses along the _inside of his thigh_ —

“Don’t touch me,” Lambert snaps, voice too loud as he jerks away from the contact. The couple sitting next to him startle, looking around with wide eyes as Oskar makes a show of putting his hands up in the air.

“Wow, aren’t you touchy? I was only trying to be nice,” Oskar says, eyes glittering with faux hurt.

_Fuck you_ , Lambert thinks, chest full of venom.

“I said I wasn’t interested,” Lambert points out, watching the man bluster and huff.

“There’s no reason to be so _aggressive_ —“

Aiden is suddenly there, looming over Lambert, scent flooding the air with hot rage.

“You okay?” Aiden asks, voice low enough for only the two of them to hear. Once again Lambert thinks there’s something _wrong_ — Aiden’s skin is flushed, a sheen of sweat on his brow, and there’s a firestorm behind his eyes—

“Hey— who do you think you are?” Oskar asks, high voice intentionally raised to gain attention. The conversation in the room dips low as curious humans turn to observe the drama.

_Fuck._

Lambert glances up to find Aiden’s bright eyes fixed on him.

“Are you okay, pup?” Aiden asks, ignoring the swelling tension around them.

Lambert nods, glancing over Aiden’s shoulder towards the bar and flushing at all the eyes on them.

“It’s not _my_ fault the witcher has a bad attitude—“ Oskar’s irritating voice continues.

Aiden’s fingers press into Lambert’s bicep, a familiar frown tugging at his mouth.

“Aiden, don’t—“ Lambert starts.

“He was leading me on,” Oskar lies and Lambert flushes, feeling judgmental human eyes swivel to him. Aiden growls low, shoulders tensing.

“It’s not like he has many options, anyway—“ Oskar says, glancing around the room, smirking at all the interested listeners.

Aiden’s jaw tics and he turns slowly.

“ _Shit._ _Aiden—_ “ Lambert whispers, but Aiden ignores him.

Oskar takes a stumbling step back at the sight of Aiden’s rage, face paling so quickly Lambert is surprised he doesn’t pass out.

“Hey now—“ Oskar says, defensive hands splaying out in front of him.

“One of the fun things about being a witcher is that our hearing is enhanced,” Aiden says, taking a slow, easy step closer to the man.

“Which means I could hear you taunting my partner from across the room,” Aiden says.

 _Shit, shit, shit. This could turn nasty very quickly._ Lambert stands up, unsure what to do. He sees a couple men reach for their belts, hands on dagger hilts.

“Lambert killed all those nasty little drowners residing beneath Cackler Bridge and this is how he’s treated? He told you ‘no’ several times, and now you try to make it seem like he’s the villain?”

“Aiden,” Lambert growls, skin burning. The tavern has gone dead silent now, tension thick enough to choke on—

Someone stands in the corner— a tall, broad man with a thick red beard and coal colored eyes.

"You best get outta here, Oskar," he says, eyes darting between Oskar and Aiden.

Oskar, the fool, opens his mouth to protest and Aiden shivers, adrenaline tightening his muscles for a fight.

“I think you should listen to your friend over there,” Aiden hisses, taking another step closer to Oskar. “Unlike the wolf, I have no qualms about killing you for making my partner uncomfortable."

Lambert’s belly heats at the statement and he spares a a passing thought for his fucked up moral compass.

Oskar stumbles away, trembling in fear, and mutters a curse— high-tailing it out the front door.

The bearded interloper sits back down, intentionally resuming his gwent game with loud conversation. Lambert owes him a fucking drink.

Aiden watches the door, predatory, waiting, and the the humans nearby watch him in turn, eyes wide and wary.

He needs to get Aiden out of here.

Lambert steps into his periphery and reaches out, calling Aiden’s name as softly as possible. The Cat’s eyes swivel to his and Aiden grips the back of Lambert’s neck, squeezing lightly the way he knows Lambert likes.

“Okay?” the Cat asks, shivering.

There’s something _wrong_.

“I think I should be asking you that,” Lambert mumbles. Aiden’s eye drop to his lips and still.

“Okay, time to go to our room,” Lambert suggests, reaching up to circle Aiden’s wrist. As soon as he tries to pull Aiden’s hand away from his neck the Cat snarls, gripping harder.

What the _fuck?_

The humans closest to them are getting really nervous now— Lambert can feel them shifting and glancing at each other—

Lambert tangles his fingers with Aiden’s and slowly brings their clasped hands down between them.

“Come with me,” Lambert says, taking a step towards the stairs and tugging softly at Aiden’s hand. Aiden goes willingly, burning eyes pinned to him and completely unaware of what’s going on around them.

\---

As soon as their door is closed Lambert whirls around.

“Aiden, what—?”

Hungry, burning lips press against his, demanding submission. His shaking hands clamp down on Lambert’s waist, holding him steady.

“Aiden—“ he mumbles against the Cat’s lips, pressing against Aiden’s chest gently.

Aiden snarls, wrapping his arms around Lambert’s waist and pulling them flush. The hard, burning line of Aiden’s dick presses against his belly and Lambert jerks his face away, trying to catch his breath as Aiden’s bites too roughly at his jaw. A sudden torrent of fear floods Lambert and his heart thuds painfully against his ribcage.

“Aiden, slow down a second—“ Lambert tries, voice too soft and wincing as Aiden’s biting kisses continue down his neck—

The fuck? Aiden is _always_ careful to the point of being overly reactive to even the implication that Lambert wants him to slow down and _this is not normal_ —

Aiden presses their hips together and ruts against him, out of control and mindless and Lambert _panics_ —

He shoves, getting an elbow between them and pushing the Cat away from him, snarling and showing his teeth.

“Stop,” Lambert demands, planting his feet and holding his hands out, trying to sound commanding, but the words just come out desperate.

Something clicks into place behind Aiden’s gaze and sick horror fills his pretty eyes, jaw dropping open. He moans horribly and backs away until his spine slams into the opposite wall.

“What’s going on?” Lambert asks, hating the look in Aiden’s eyes. “There’s something wrong, isn’t there?”

“Yes,” Aiden says, pressing a hand against his chest and grimacing. "I'm _sorry_ , Lamb—"

"Don't," Lambert says, waving the apology away. "What's wrong?"

“Fuck. It’s the Gods damn pollen,” Aiden says, rubbing at his chest.

Lambert takes a step closer, swallowing.

“What is it doing?”

“It’s just…” Aiden trails off, green eyes pinning to the floor. Is he embarrassed? Aiden is _never_ embarrassed by anything—

Worry floods his chest and Lambert reaches out, pressing his fingers to one tense shoulder.

“Does it hurt?” Lambert asks, ducking his head down to drag Aiden’s gaze back up.

“No! Well, kind of. It’s just…” Aiden fumbles, eyes pinning to Lambert’s swollen lips.

“Spit it out, Cat,” Lambert snaps, hating the wriggling feeling in his belly.

“I just really need—“ Aiden bites his tongue, chest trembling with his shallow breaths.

Lambert waits, frowning.

“I just feel possessive,” Aiden gets out in a rush, cheeks burning brighter red.

“Possessive?” Lambert asks, nonplussed.

“Gods damn it, it’s some kind of sex pollen, Lambert,” Aiden snaps, fed up and squirming against the wall.

Oh.

_Oh._

Well, in that case—

“Okay,” Lambert says, reaching to tug his shirt off. He pulls the material over his head and Aiden lets out a strangled noise, fingers wrapping around Lambert’s wrists, stilling him.

Lambert glares at him, confused. Why is the Cat stopping him? Unless…maybe he doesn’t actually want to have sex? Ice digs into his chest and he looks down at the worn floorboards.

“Oh. Um…I could leave?” Lambert suggests, hating how thin his voice goes in his uncertainty. He doesn’t want to leave Aiden alone, but maybe there’s someone else Aiden would prefer to be here…The thought is prickly in his chest and he fidgets.

“If there’s someone else you’d prefer—“

“No,” Aiden snaps, thumb rubbing over an old scar at the base of Lambert’s wrist. “No! The fuck, wolf—?"

Aiden cuts himself off, taking a deep breathe and continuing in a carefully modulated tone.

"I just don’t want to force you into anything…I’ll be okay. You don’t have to—“

“Gods Aiden, you’re such an idiot sometimes,” Lambert says, rolling his eyes as understanding floods him. Why does the Cat have to be so fucking _noble_?

He steps into Aiden’s space, pressing his bare chest up against Aiden’s vest and slotting his lips against the pulse point of Aiden’s neck.

“C’mon. Take me to bed,” he says, flush working it’s way up his neck with the words.

Aiden moans, the sound rumbling through Lambert’s chest and making his breath hitch.

“Are you—?”

“Am I sure I want to be fucked by your big dick to sate the mage's weird magical flower sex pollen? _Yes_ , for fuck’s sake, Aiden—“

And that’s good enough for the Cat. His hands latch onto Lambert’s waist and guide him backwards to the small, thin bed.

Lambert drops down onto the mattress, watching Aiden tear his clothes off with irregular haste. His skin is flushed and sweating, chest heaving, and Lambert kicks his boot off leisurely, tugging his pants down just under his dick. He reaches down and takes his soft cock in hand, tugging slowly, putting on a show.

He learned fairly recently how much Aiden likes to watch, and while Lambert still feels a bit squirmy about the attention, it clearly drives Aiden wild. Lambert figures he can push past his discomfort this one time.

Aiden's jaw drops and he stands by the edge of the bed, hands fisted and pupils blown wide, watching Lambert touch himself as his own hard, leaking dick presses up tight against his belly. It looks _painful_ and Lambert moans in sympathy, watching pre cum slide down the side of Aiden’s shaft.

Lambert’s dick twitches in his grip at the sight, filling fast.

“Aiden,” Lambert huffs, wanting the Cat to _do something_ and not just stand there watching.

“Hmm?” Aiden asks, eyes watching Lambert’s hand move slowly up and down his length.

Shit, if that’s how he’s going to play it, then fine. Lambert will win that game.

He throws an arm up above his head, gripping the thin bedsheets and pressing his chest up the way he knows Aiden likes, shoving away the instinctive mortification as he spreads his thighs a bit and growls Aiden’s name, reaching down to cup his balls and roll them in his palm.

His plan works but Lambert only has a moment to celebrate his victory before Aiden is on him, gripping one of his knees and pulling his legs embarrassingly wide, settling between them and leaning down to bite at Lambert’s chest.

He yelps in surprise, hand going to the nape of Aiden’s neck as the Cat bites and licks at him, burning mouth traveling to one of his nipples and laving across the soft flesh. He licks and bites softly for long moments, then seals his lips around the hardening nub and _sucks_ and Lambert grunts, hips jerking with the startling pleasure.

“Aiden—“ he warns, stomach feeling weirdly trembly as it always does when Aiden pays attention to that particular part of his anatomy. Luckily the Cat backs off, kissing up his neck and biting at his jaw.

“Some day I will convince you to let me suck your tits until you come all over yourself,” Aiden murmurs against his skin, thumbs brushing across his nipples and smiling against Lambert’s neck as he sucks in a sharp breath and squirms at the attention.

“Fine, okay,” Lambert agrees, blush flaring across his cheeks at the image Aiden’s word conjure. “Just hurry up—“

Aiden drops down, hips pressing against Lambert’s. The Cat immediately starts rutting against him, desperate— the hard, burning length of his dick pressing into the groove of Lambert’s hip. It’s that same, mindless rutting he did earlier and Lambert shoves away a sharp swell of panic. _It’s just the pollen making Aiden act this way_ , he reminds himself. He has to make this easier on the Cat. But how?

Aiden whines into his neck, helpless, rutting uselessly against Lambert’s hip and slicking his belly with too much pre cum.

“Easy,” Lambert mumbles, pressing a palm against the feverish skin of Aiden’s back and reaching for the vial of oil on the bedside table. Normally Aiden does the prep work (he _likes_ to do it, as he continually tells Lambert every time Lambert blushes or tries to rush into fucking), but judging by Aiden’s action Lambert doesn’t really think Aiden has the capacity to do much of anything right now. So he bites his lip and ignores his embarrassment, slicking his own fingers and nudging Aiden to give him room. He reaches down between his legs, past the tight pull of his balls and slipping two fingers into himself easily.

Aiden growls, hands gripping Lambert’s thighs and spreading him wider to get a better view. Flush spreads down Lambert’s chest with the ravenous look in Aiden’s gaze and he scissors his fingers, adding a third and trying to spread the oil quickly.

Aiden’s patience is waning quickly, dick twitching against his belly, dripping and hard and red—

Lambert flails for the oil again, coating his palm and reaching for Aiden, slicking him up and tossing the nearly empty vial aside.

“Okay,” Lambert says, reaching for Aiden. He grips Aiden’s erection, guiding him to press against Lambert’s entrance. Aiden pauses.

He gives Lambert a look full of swirling caution and an overwhelming, feverish _need_ —

Fuck, even fucked up on weird sex pollen Aiden is more concerned about _him_ —

“It’s okay, Aiden,” Lambert says, and something shatters in Aiden’s gaze. He moans in relief as he presses in, gripping Lambert’s hip to keep him still against the unrelenting pressure of Aiden’s dick.

Aiden freezes once his hips meet Lambert’s, hands shaking with restraint.

It’s painful to watch and Lambert wraps his legs around Aiden’s hips, urging him on.

“C’mon,” he murmurs, hands running soothingly along the Cat’s sides.

Aiden moans his name, broken, and jerks his hips against Lambert, unable to do anything except chase his own release. _Aiden will hate this later_ , Lambert thinks. He’ll worry about Lambert feeling _used._

 _Fucking mages_ , Lambert thinks venomously, pressing soft, careful kisses against Aiden’s soft, shaven cheek and smoothing back his sweaty hair.

“’S okay, Aiden,” Lambert says, words punching out of him in juxtaposition to Aiden’s harsh thrusts. He’s definitely going to be sore tomorrow, but to be honest he doesn’t really hate that idea…

Aiden groans and bites down at Lambert’s shoulder, stilling as he spills in Lambert.

Lambert’s heart jolts as Aiden immediately picks up his thrusts again, _still hard_.

The fuck kind of pollen _was_ that?

“Sorry,” Aiden grunts, thrusts a bit more controlled but still riding along the edge of desperate.

“Harder,” Lambert demands in response, feeling wild and shocked as Aiden fucks his own spend into Lambert.

At least the Cat’s able to roll his hips better, hitting that spot in Lambert that has him shaking and scrabbling at the muscles of Aiden’s back. Bright pleasure lights up his spine, burning—

“Yeah. There,” he mumbles, and Aiden presses their lips together, licking into his mouth and pressing him down into the thin mattress, trying to consume him—

Lambert’s dick, neglected up to this point, starts to throb with need and he reaches down. Aiden beats him to it and shoves his hand away, fisting Lambert’s dick and rubbing his thumb into the dripping slit.

“Wanna feel you come,” Aiden mumbles into his mouth, pressing his hips firmly against Lambert’s and circling his hips at just the right angle, thumb rubbing urgently against the glans of his dick—

“You’re so fucking beautiful when you come—“ Aiden groans and Lambert throws his head back and yells out, overwhelmed as his orgasm hits him, mind whiting out as he jerks in Aiden’s grasp. The Cat snarls, leaning down to bite at Lambert’s neck and picking up his thrusting, hard, chasing his release—

Lambert melts against the mattress, useless, orgasm-stupid, and presses his palm to the sensitive base of Aiden’s spine.

“C’mon, give it to me,” Lambert encourages. Aiden whines against his neck, rhythm faltering as he spills for a second time that evening. Lambert swallows at the feeling of Aiden throbbing inside him, feeling full and claimed in the best possible way.

The second orgasm seems to have done the trick and Aiden collapses on him, pressing their sweaty chests together and sighing.

For long moments the only sound in the room is their erratic breathing, and Lambert is certain they smell horrendously of sex— but he really doesn’t care about anything beyond the press of Aiden’s chest against his and the soft, warm kisses Aiden presses against his jaw. Lambert fumbles to run his fingers through Aiden’s hair, petting, while he tries to catch his breath.

Aiden rubs at his hips with warm palms, trying to distract Lambert as he pulls away. It doesn't work and Lambert squirms as he feels spend slide down his thighs. It's embarrassing and hot and Lambert really doesn't want to examine the tangled mass of emotions in his chest—

Aiden collapses onto the bed next to him and Lambert dolls onto his belly, sighing happily.

“Are you okay?” Aiden asks, voice fucked out and exhausted.

Lambert snorts.

“I just got fucked into next week, I feel great,” Lambert says stretching against the mattress and humming as one of Aiden’s hands slides down his spine to rest above his ass.

“Are _you_ okay?” Lambert asks, feeling a bit of reticence fill his voice.

He’s reassured as Aiden’s warm, familiar lips press against his shoulder.

“Much better,” he says. “Though I don’t think it’s over.”

Lambert hums in acknowledgement, pressing up against Aiden’s hand as it slides down to cup underneath his ass.

“Well, just gimme a second and I’ll be ready for round three,” Lambert says, smirking as Aiden laughs.

“Gods, wolf. You’ll be the death of me,” Aiden complains, though he’s smiling wide and the manic fever behind his eyes has simmered down to a mild kindling.

“It’s your own fault. I didn’t tell you to pick the clearly enchanted flower in the mage’s garden,” Lambert says. “Why the fuck did you pick that flower, anyway?”

Soft lips press behind Lambert’s ear and Aiden stays there, breathing him in.

“I wanted to give it to you,” Aiden mumbles against his skin, whispering as though it were the most precious of secrets. “It was the same color as your eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:
> 
> -Inherent dubious consent due to sex pollen, but they are 100% dtf  
> -There's a slight hint of non-con when Lambert becomes worried about Aiden's reaction to the pollen, but it's quickly resolved.  
> -So much smut, and yes I'm calling that a warning lol  
> -Lots of embarrassment on Lambert's part, though he kinda has a humiliation kink so....  
> -Some nipple play.  
> -Some dude hits on Lambert and won't take "no" for an answer.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden watches Lambert masturbate.
> 
> Content warnings in chapter end notes. :)

“Can I watch you?”

The question has Lambert freezing against the bed, fingers pausing against the ties of his pants.

They haven’t seen each other in a _month_ , and Aiden wants to…watch him? Watch him _what?_

“Um. What?” He asks intelligently. Aiden steps up to the side of the bed, leaning down to press their lips together. Lambert parts his lips easily, letting Aiden press into his mouth. His lips feel hot and swollen, courtesy of Aiden’s frantic kisses as soon as they made it to their tavern room not ten minutes previous.

One broad, familiar hand runs up his bare chest, pausing to rub a thumb against one of Lambert’s nipples.

Lambert grumbles and shifts his chest away from the too sharp pleasure, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Aiden’s vest. Maybe if he just tugs the Cat down onto the bed Aiden will give in and fuck him—

But Aiden pulls away from his lips with a smile.

“Aiden—“ Lambert growls, eyes dropping to Aiden’s very nice, firm ass as the Cat turns and _walks away_. The _fuck_?

But Aiden just grabs an old wooden chair from the room’s small vanity and drags it to the side of the bed, plopping down just out of Lambert’s reach. Lambert’s mouth twists and he lays on his side, bracing himself on an elbow and dragging a hand down his face.

“What—?”

“Can I watch you get yourself off?” Aiden reiterates.

At Lambert’s baffled stare he continues:

“I just…want to have this for when we’re apart,” Aiden says, voice soft and eager. Lambert squints at him.

“C’mon, wolf,” Aiden teases, smirking. “The memory of watching you get off will keep me warm on cold nights.”

Lambert swallows, hearing exactly what Aiden isn’t saying. It’s nearly winter and Lambert needs to head back to Kaer Morhen soon— probably within the week if he really wants to avoid travelling in heavy snow. They’ll part ways— Aiden will disappear to wherever he goes during the winter— and they’ll meet back up when spring begins.

“Hmm,” Lambert hums, considering.

Aiden gives him a hopeful look, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. A nasty, tangled mass of thorns scrapes at Lambert’s chest and he frowns. Fuck. He doesn’t want to be away from Aiden this winter— his room in Kaer Morhen will be even colder and lonelier than usual, and he could—

His heart squeezes. He could have Aiden there with him— bundled up in warm blankets, curled together to stave off the winter cold. Lambert’s mind takes off, teasing him with images of what could be— sparring, drinking, hunting, and fucking the winter away. Gods damn it. Sadness swells in his throat and he swallows, grabbing one of the overstuffed pillows by his head and lobbing it at Aiden to break the weird atmosphere.

Aiden blocks it with a forearm and his smile broadens to reach his eyes.

“Fucking fine, you weirdo,” Lambert says, trying to sound confident. “Don’t see what you’re getting out of it, though.”

A spark of hesitation flares in Aiden’s gaze and his lips flatten.

“If it really makes you uncomfortable then I’ll drop it,” the Cat says, earnest. “It’s just… I’ve been thinking about it for a while. How hot it would be…watching you touch yourself…” Aiden murmurs, glittering eyes dragging along Lambert’s bare chest— the green of his irises thin as his pupils expand in the low evening light.

Fuck.

He can try it, right? And he’s not _weak_ — if Aiden challenges him to do this then there’s no way he’s backing down.

“Whatever,” Lambert grumbles, lying back against the mattress. Aiden’s eyes light up like a cat with a bird in its teeth.

“Gods, you’re lucky you’re pretty,” Lambert jokes, relishing Aiden’s resulting smug laugh.

He feels off kilter and strange with Aiden just _sitting_ there while he resumes undressing. His dick has softened a bit with the revelation of his looming loneliness over winter, but as he tugs his pants open the musky smell of Aiden’s arousal sharpens and blood rushes south, making his dick twitch against his belly.

Okay. He can do this.

He starts to shimmy his pants down when Aiden suddenly stands and tugs the material off, tossing it aside and sitting back down, the Cat’s own pants starting to strain at the groin. Lambert swallows hard, reaching for the jar of oil on the bedside table. He slicks his palm perfunctorily and lies back down, trying desperately not to think too much.

Closing his eyes, he tries to focus on the feeling of his slicked hand, tight and familiar, tugging at his dick—

He firms up quickly, sliding his fingers along the vein on the underside and pausing at the glans to rub back and forth, thighs twitching at the warm pleasure. A familiar rumbling sound breaks his concentration and his eyes snap open, looking over to find Aiden with his hand in his pants, touching himself.

_Oh._

Lambert breath hitches at the sight. The cat witcher’s long legs are spread wide, his heavy erection jutting up between his legs, peaking out from his hands. Aiden touches himself leisurely, smiling roguishly when he sees Lambert looking.

“C’mon wolf, touch yourself for me.”

And he looks so eager— so pleased— that Lambert doesn’t even think, spreading his legs a bit more and resuming his slow stroking. The Cat’s deep rumble of approval has his dick throbbing in his fist. It’s weird to be doing this _intentionally_ , while someone is watching—

_But it’s Aiden_ , Lambert reminds himself. _Aiden’s safe_.

But what does he _do?_ He doesn’t know what Aiden’s expecting here, and he doesn’t know how to…perform… the way the whores do—

Shit. The thought of acting like the whores he’s visited in brothels makes his stomach twist and he grimaces.

“Aiden—“ Lambert mumbles, hand stilling.

And quick-witted, clever Aiden figures it out immediately—

“Would it help if I told you what to do?” Aiden asks.

_Yes,_ Lambert thinks, desperate. He stares at the ceiling and nods, blush flooding his chest.

“Okay,” Aiden says, and Lambert hears him shift on the chair. “Relax, Lamb. Take a deep breath.”

Lambert abruptly realizes he _isn’t_ breathing and lets his lung expand, trying to loosen the tension in his muscles.

“Good. That’s good. Spread your thighs a bit more. That’s it,” Aiden praises as Lambert follows his guidance. His heart starts thudding hard as arousal reignites in his belly. It’s easier, having Aiden’s voice to guide him.

“Cup your balls. Hold them,” Aiden demands. Lambert’s cheeks burn and he reaches down, doing as Aiden says.

“Yes, like that,” Aiden praises, voice husky and thick.

“Now, take your dick in your other hand. Perfect.”

He wonders if his cheeks will catch on fire with how hot they are. His fingers slip against his dick, hot and full in his grasp.

“Stroke yourself. Slowly,” Aiden says, humming as Lambert does what he’s told. Mortification burns in his chest at the slick sound of his hand against his erection.

“You have such a pretty dick, Lambert. The perfect size. The perfect thickness.”

Lambert wants to snarl at him— he wants to deny it— but his body betrays him, erection throbbing in his grasp as slick pre-cum spills from the slit. He gathers the fluid on his fingers, spreading it down the shaft.

“And your balls…they’re the perfect weight, aren’t they?”

Sweat breaks out across Lambert’s chest, the heat of his embarrassed lust overwhelming.

“Squeeze them the way you like,” Aiden commands.

Lambert whines, cupping gently and increasing the pressure, sucking in a sharp breath as more pre-cum bubbles up from the slit of his dick. Gods it so _much—_

He feels obscene with both hands between his legs, on display and doing whatever Aiden tells him to—

“Now the head. Squeeze the head,” Aiden says and Lambert doesn’t think, moaning at the pressure around the tip of his dick, palm slick and tight—

“Touch your chest,” Aiden urges, voice desperate. Lambert’s heart jolts—he knows what Aiden is really trying to say.

_Fuck._

He bites his lip, breath heaving out of him.

“Lamb,” Aiden murmurs, voice buttery and warm and soothing. “Squeeze your tits for me.”

Lambert bites down on a groan, letting go of his balls and placing a warm palm against his pectoral.

He pauses, unsure, belly twisting in knots—

“Rub your palm against your chest,” Aiden suggests, breaking it down for him. Lambert’s hand stutters along his chest, sparks of pleasure shooting down his spine from the friction against his nipple.

“That’s good,” Aiden praises. “So good for me, darling.”

Lambert's heart jolts at the pet name and he bites down on a whine, hips jerking up into his fist. The sharp, heavy smell of Aiden’s arousal flares even higher and Lambert licks his lips, overwhelmed. He rubs across the flat of his nipple, breath shivering out of him.

“You never let me give them the attention they deserve,” Aiden mourns, and Lambert avoids the Cat’s gaze a he struggles to find a rhythm, hand fumbling—

“Use your fingers,” Aiden growls and Lambert obeys without thinking, letting his fingers rub over the hardening nub, breath stuttering out with the sharp pleasure. More pre-cum spills from his dick, dripping onto his belly and puddling against his abs.

“So gorgeous, Lambert,” Aiden rumbles. “I wish you could see yourself— lips all swollen and red, tits flushed, dripping slick onto your belly—“

Lambert groans, squeezing his pectoral and wishing it was Aiden touching him—

“Stroke yourself harder,” the Cat demands. “Make a nice tight fist to fuck up into.”

An embarrassing whine tears from his throat and Lambert squeezes his aching erection, planting his feet on the mattress and fucking up into his fist.

The sound is obscene— slick, wet— and his gasping breaths make it so much worse—

“Lambert,” Aiden groans, voice fucked out and desperate. Lambert looks over at him for the first time since this started and bites his tongue.

Fuck. The cat witcher looks destroyed— pupils blown huge, mouth dropped open in awe. His hands clench at the rickety chair’s armrests as though to restrain himself, and there’s a large dark patch at the front of Aiden’s pants—

“Aiden,” Lambert groans, biting his lip as he feels his orgasm swelling within him.

“Do it, Lamb,” Aiden begs, voice wrecked. “Come.”

Lambert pinches the nipple under his fingers hard and obeys, throwing his head back against the mattress and spilling hot and copious against his own belly. His dick throbs, hot and oversensitive, and he melts into the mattress where he lays shivering and sucking in deep breaths, overwhelmed by the fog of pleasure.

He startles at the feeling of Aiden’s eager lips against his, pressing insistently. He tries to make an inquisitive sound but Aiden just growls, gripping Lambert’s jaw and angling him so Aiden’s tongue can press into him. He sighs, going lax and letting Aiden do what he pleases, dick twitching at Aiden’s resultant groan.

The Cat breaks the kiss long enough to drop onto Lambert, bracing himself between Lambert’s legs and pressing them together from chest to hip. The Cat’s fully clothed, pants tugged down just enough to get his dick out, and Lambert spares a second to think that shouldn’t be as hot as it is—

The hot line of Aiden’s erection burns against Lambert’s belly and he moans, gripping at Aiden’s back as the Cat rolls his hips down against Lambert, chasing his own release. Lambert tries not to writhe at the oversensitive pressure against his dick, wanting to see Aiden spill—

He’s close— hips jerking erratically, breath stuttering and deep—

“You’re gorgeous, Lamb. Thank you. Thank you for that. You’re so good. So good,” Aiden murmurs. “Doing what I told you to do. Pleasuring yourself—”

“Aiden,” Lambert gives in and squirms, embarrassed and so fucking _pleased_ —

Aiden bites at Lambert’s neck, rutting against Lambert’s belly and spilling in hot, short bursts.

Pangs of arousal shoot through Lambert at the feeling and he digs his nails into Aiden’s back, holding on. After long moments the Cat collapses his full weight onto Lambert, breath heaving against Lambert’s neck.

“Come to Kaer Morhen with me,” Lambert blurts out.

Aiden’s breath stops and Lambert's heart drops through the floor.

Shit. Fuck. Gods damn it—

Aiden pulls back, looking down at him in shock. His dark hair falls across his face and Lambert panics—

“What?” Aiden asks.

“You don’t have to. Obviously. I just thought—“ Lambert babbles, sick fear clawing at his insides.

Fuck fuck fuck—

“I don’t know. It’s just— it could be fun. But I mean, if you have plans of course I don’t want to interfere— you probably do, right? Have plans? And even if you didn’t have plans there’s no reason you’d want to spend that much time with me stuck in that nasty, cold, run-down castle—“

Aiden’s warm lips press to his, cutting off his horrible prattling. His lips are delicate and feather soft— achingly careful against Lambert’s, and it makes Lambert’s heart settle easily, dropping back to a normal rhythm. But Aiden keeps kissing him for a long time, cupping Lambert’s jaw in his broad hands and holding him close.

When he finally pulls away, Lambert blinks up at him, dazed.

“Does this mean you want to come with me?” he asks, stupid. Aiden laughs brightly and smiles down at him, joy dancing in his green eyes.

“Yes, wolf,” Aiden says. “I want to come with you to Kaer Morhen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings:
> 
> Lambert briefly refers to sex workers in a derogatory manner.  
> Lambert has a humiliation kink.  
> Nipple play.  
> Voyeurism.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a specific way that they have sex. An encounter with a presumptive human changes that...
> 
> Chapter warnings in the end notes. :)

When they first started whatever-the-hell this is, Lambert would only let Aiden fuck him if Lambert was face down, braced on his hands and knees. _No fucking way was he exposing his belly to this cat witcher,_ he told himself, venom bubbling in his chest. _No way._

He just wanted to get fucked, get some stress relief, and move on. At least, that’s what he told himself.

It became a bit more difficult to convince himself that was all he wanted when it kept happening— again and again they’d fall onto the nearest flat surface (and sometimes even against upright surfaces), tearing each other’s clothes off and rutting together madly. Sometimes they don’t even manage to get their clothes off. Lambert has a rather pleasant memory of a quick fuck behind a tavern in which Aiden had shoved him up against the back wall and tugged Lambert’s pants down just far enough for the cat witcher to get his dick in Lambert.

But Lambert always made sure to face away, even when Aiden started to try and turn him around.

“C’mon, Lamb,” Aiden would cajole, tugging at his shoulder. Lambert would snarl and shove his ass back against Aiden’s hot erection, and that’d be that. The Cat would be distracted enough to let it go.

He didn’t _want_ to look up at Aiden’s face while they were fucking ( _Liar,_ Lambert’s conscience sneered at him. _Aiden’s gorgeous; of course he wants to see what the Cat looks like when he comes—_ ) and maybe Lambert didn’t want the cat witcher to have to see _him_. Lambert knows he’s not the best to look at, so he’s doing Aiden a Gods damn favor by letting him imagine he’s fucking anyone else without Lambert’s scarred face getting in the way.

It’s fine. They both get laid, and everything’s _fine._

Until it’s really, really not fine.

\---

This wouldn’t have fucking happened if Lambert had kept his big mouth shut. He clenches his teeth, feeling the bones grind and trying desperately to keep himself from blushing.

Lambert had heard about a contract for a botchling in a small, wealthy town in White Orchard, and Aiden quickly realized an easy way to find information would be to slip into the town’s small masquerade party.

“C’mon, Lambert! Humans _love_ to gossip, and this is a breeding ground for that kinda shit. We can question whomever we want, and they won’t be suspicious because they won’t know we’re witchers!” Aiden says, vibrating with excitement. Aiden argues that they would be almost indistinguishable from the humans at the party, so long as they covered a good portion of their scars. Lambert finds it highly unlikely that anyone would be fooled, but Aiden’s pretty green eyes are so wide and his smile is so broad that Lambert gives in. Maybe there would be some decent food.

And now he’s standing here, dressed up like some kind of fucking doll—

He shifts, fingers itching to adjust the doublet. It’s ridiculous— blood red and gaping open at the front, exposing the white chemise beneath like some kind of—

Lambert frowns, hating the murky pond that his thoughts have waded into. He’s braced himself up against a corner of the stone castle’s dining hall, trying to avoid anyone’s gaze. It completely defeats the purpose of being here, but this was _Aiden’s idea_ so _Aiden_ can do the work. At least he has a mask on.

It’s large enough to cover most of his face, leaving only his eyes visible. The tight pants are equally ridiculous— the same glaring color as his doublet and crawling up the crack of his ass, showing off _way too much of him_. He shifts his legs, feeling horrible exposed. Aiden had picked this outfit out, and Lambert is regretting it more and more by the second.

And of course Aiden looks perfectly at ease, the fucker. He’s dressed similarly to Lambert, gaping doublet and tight pants in a bright green. It suits him, somehow. And he must know he looks good, given the arrogant sway to his hips as he saunters through the crowd, charming people left and right. Lambert lets his eyes drag over him, swallowing hard as lust simmers in his belly. Hopefully they’ll be able to make the most of these stupid outfits later, after Aiden has done his partying and hopefully gotten some decent information. Gods his ass looks good in those pants—

He shifts, clearing his throat and trying to distract himself from the growing heat in his groin.

Food will do the trick. He heads across the room, where a long redwood table has been overloaded with foodstuffs. There are platters overflowing with vibrant fruits, crispy roasted vegetables, warm grains filling the room with spiced aromas—

He has already had a plate of food, but some more fruit wouldn’t hurt…

He’s just collecting some juicy green grapes when a hand slots up against his spine.

The fuck?

He sidesteps the touch, twisting and looking up.

Oh. That’s a really tall human. And Lambert’s not _small_. Sure, he’s smaller than Geralt and Eskel….and Aiden…but he’s not _small._ Lambert’s still taller than most human men. But this guy— Lambert cranes his neck back to meet his gaze. He’s taller than Eskel by several inches.

“What?” Lambert asks, not bothering with formalities.

The man smiles, teeth glittering white behind the bright blue mask covering the top half of his face. He’s clearly some kind of upper class buffoon— long golden curls pulled back into an intricate brain, and a thick, well groomed beard at his broad jawline. He smells strongly of cologne— some horrible mix of cedarwood, musk, and vanilla that makes Lambert’s nose wrinkle.

“Excuse me,” the man says, not at all repentant, voice pitched low and suggestive. He steps closer to Lambert, dark eyes dragging along Lambert’s chest. The pungent smell of the man’s arousal smacks Lambert in the face and he frowns.

“How much for a night of your company?” the man asks.

_The fuck?_ Lambert’s mouth drops open in shock.

“I assure you I can pay handsomely for yours services,” the man says, lips shifting into a hungry sneer.

Lambert places the plate of grapes down gently, teeth clenched against the desire to slam the platter into the man’s head.

“Excuse me?” he growls, skin crawling. This man honestly thinks he’s…what? A whore?

“I’ve been watching you for a while,” the man says, eyes dragging along Lambert’s chest. Lambert steps back, wrong-footed and panicked.

“And I can’t stop thinking about how you’d look with my dick inside you—“

“Look, I’m not interested,” Lambert says, moving to sidestep the man. A strong hand lashes out and grips his bicep, pinching—

“Hey. You’re not exactly in a position to refuse, whore—“ the man says, eyes glittering cruelly.

Lambert gives into instinct, the only thing he knows that will make a human back off—

He tears off his mask, contracting his pupils as thin as they’ll go and baring his teeth up at the idiot man, letting the human see the scars along the side of his face, and his too-pale skin, and his slit pupils and bright yellow irises.

“Get the fuck out of my way, human,” he growls.

A familiar horror floods the man’s face, his mouth dropping open in shock and disgust. He lets go of Lambert as though burned, stepping away with his hands in the air.

“Hey, look, I didn’t know—“ he says.

“You shouldn’t treat people like that anyway, regardless of whether or not they’re witchers,” Lambert snaps, feeling rage boil over.

“You shouldn’t treat whores that way, either—“ he snaps, blood hot in his veins.

Aiden’s warm presence appears at his side, a cooling balm for his anger.

“I got what I needed,” Aiden cuts Lambert off, voice quiet. “Let’s get out of here.”

Lambert’s heart pounds in his chest. There are too many thoughts rushing through him, all mixed up and confused. He glares at the idiot human, imagining what it would feel like to sink his fist into the man’s belly—

Aiden steps into his line of sight, mask removed. There’s a soft furrow of concern on his brow and he reaches out to touch Lambert’s hip.

“You okay?” he asks. Lambert suddenly can’t stand to look at him, knowing he heard that conversation—

He turns and stalks towards the door without a word, desperately ignoring all the curious gazes that turn his way. Aiden trots after him, silent as they walk back to their tavern. The man’s disgust is something he should be used to, and Lambert’s infuriated that it still _hurts_ — And being treated like that…like a piece of meat that could be bought and used and passed around—

 _That’s another thing he should be used to,_ Lambert thinks, frowning. _It’s not exactly an inaccurate term…_

By the time they make it back to their room Lambert’s head is a mess. It's a shitty room in a nice town, and they were definitely overcharged. There's one thin mattress in the center of the room, a small dresser in the corner that's seen better days, and barely enough room for their gear in the closet. But it beats another night sleeping on the forest floor.

“What did you find out?” Lambert asks, trying to shove the ugly feelings away. Aiden takes the out easily.

“I think it’s the baron’s daughter, Imane Boni. She was having an affair with the blacksmith’s apprentice. According to a close friend of hers, Imane was pregnant for 4 months, then she disappeared for a couple months and came back sans baby or baby belly. Imane’s friend claims that no one knew about the pregnancy, but I find that hard to believe. These kinds of things have a way of coming out, you know?”

Lambert nods, watching Aiden tug at his boots, movements harsh and careless.

Fuck. And now he’s ruined the evening for Aiden as well. Great. Really great.

Lambert runs a hand over his face, slumping back against their door.

“I’m sorry,” Lambert says. “I was no help tonight.”

One of Aiden’s socks smacks into his chest and he snorts a laugh.

“It’s fine, wolf. I know that’s not really your scene,” Aiden says. “Thanks for coming anyway.”

Lambert shrugs, not sure what to do with the praise.

“C’mon wolf,” Aiden smiles, tugging his garish doublet off and tossing it aside. “We’ll take care of the botchling in the morning! And then we can leave this shit town. What do you say to a trip to the Skellige Isles?”

Lambert’s heart thuds. That sounds…fantastic. He hasn’t been to the isles for nearly two years…

He huffs, tugging his own boots off and looking up to give Aiden a smile.

He lets out a soft hiss in surprise to find the Cat in his space.

“You look so good in that outfit,” Aiden mumbles, pressing his warm, soft lips against Lambert’s neck.

He shivers at the drag of Aiden’s mouth against his bare skin.

“I look stupid,” Lambert counters, dropping his head to the side to give Aiden more room.

Aiden smiles against his skin, tongue dragging along his neck. His quick fingers dart out to run along the open seam of Lambert’s doublet.

“You clearly haven’t seen yourself, if you think that,” Aiden murmurs, leaning back to look into his face.

“My own personal witcher, all dolled up just begging to be ravished—“

 _I can pay handsomely for yours services,_ the man’s voice hisses in his ear.

“Would you spread your legs for me? Let me tear those pants off of you and fuck you the way you need to be fucked?”

_Whore—_

“Aiden—“ he grimaces, pressing a hand to Aiden’s belly and sliding by him.

“Hey,” Aiden mumbles, reaching for his hand and tangling their fingers together.

“What’s wrong?”

 _What’s wrong?_ Lambert has no idea where to start. A sudden rush of panic makes his mouth take off without his consent—

“Look, if you wanted to someone act like a whore you could just go to the brothel down the street,” he snaps, trying to untangle their hands.

Aiden snarls, fingers clamping down—

Fuck. The panic in Lambert’s chest burns, spreading everywhere and he whines, mind going blank with fear and the next thing he knows Aiden is on him, holding him close and kissing along his neck.

“Easy, wolf. It’s okay. It’s just me,” Aiden says between kisses, holding Lambert together.

“Fuck,” Lambert mumbles, tongue heavy. He gasps in a breath, chest tight and painful—

“Breathe,” Aiden commands, letting his own breath rush past Lambert’s ear. He follows suit, trying to match his breathing to Aiden’s. It burns— his lungs want to bellow and heave—

But after long moments the panic slides away, leaving him exhausted and mortified.

“Sorry,” he mumbles. Aiden just hums, pressing his lips to Lambert’s jaw. It’s so close to his own lips, but they don’t kiss like that, so Lambert shifts, trying to get Aiden to move.

The Cat steps back, leading Lambert to the room’s thin mattress. They sit, awkward.

“What’s wrong, Lamb?” Aiden asks, concern thick in his words.

Shit.

“It’s nothing. I’m just being…” Lambert pauses. He’s being…what?

“This is about what that guy said to you?” Aiden guesses. Of course he noticed. Lambert frowns and gives a tight nod, flushing.

Aiden opens his mouth and suddenly Lambert can’t bear to hear what he is planning to say—

“Aiden, please,” Lambert pleads, cheeks burning. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

The cat witcher’s eyes burn and Lambert knows he’s dying to pry, but luckily he lets it go with a nod. The worry on his face is frustrating, and Lambert wants to forget about this whole situation, so he leans close and nips at Aiden’s neck.

“But I still want you to fuck me,” he says, scraping his stubble against Aiden’s shoulder, knowing the gesture drives Aiden wild. It works and the Cat growls, the smell of his arousal filling the air and making Lambert’s blood heat. He always smells so _good_.

Lambert tugs his stupid doublet off, flinging it away and moving to brace himself on all fours.

“Wolf,” Aiden whines, tugging softly at his shoulders.

“I wanna see you,” he whispers, tugging the shoulder of his chemise down and pressing a hot kiss to an old scar on Lambert’s shoulder.

Lambert grimaces, trying not to flinch. He really doesn’t want to deal with this tonight. Can’t they just fuck and forget about this whole debacle?

“Look, I know I’m not much to look at,” Lambert says, trying to make his voice steady and unaffected. “It’s just easier this way.”

The world spins wildly as Aiden flips him over, glaring down at him with sharp eyes. Shocked, Lambert presses a palm against Aiden’s strong chest, keeping them separated. Aiden latches a hand around his wrist, holding his palm steady against Aiden’s heartbeat.

“Is this why you won’t face me when we have sex?” Aiden asks, point blank.

_Have sex._

Lambert grimaces. They don’t _have sex._ They fuck.

“I’m doing you a favor, alright? You don’t have to—Look, I’m not—“ Lambert’s tongue tangles in his mouth.

Aiden tilts his head like a curious cat, preparing to pounce. Fuck. _Fuck, fuck, fuck—_

“I want to see you,” Aiden says, voice firm, and he’s telling the _truth_ —his heart is steady and honest beneath Lambert’s palm—

“Aiden,” Lambert frowns, stomach twisting.

“Lamb, I want to _see you_ ,” he insists, eyes lighting up with a familiar fervor.

“Why do you think I’m always trying to get you to turn around and face me?” Aiden asks, frustration heavy across his brow.

“It’s just easier this way,” Lambert mumbles, feeling a ridiculous desire to cover his chest.

But Aiden’s too clever and he quickly puts two and two together.

“What do you mean, ‘easier?’” Aiden asks, voice gentling, and fuck if it doesn’t make Lambert mad. He’s not some _beast_ that needs to be calmed—

“It doesn’t matter. Just forget it,” Lambert says, moving to get off the bed. Shit he’s fucking this up so badly.

But now Aiden is like a dog with a bone.

“What do you mean, ‘easier?’” Aiden asks again.

Lambert wants to snarl. He wants to bite and snarl and run away—

“Is it easier because you don’t have to look at me?” Aiden asks, hurt plain in his voice.

_What the fuck?_

“What the fuck?” Lambert asks, turning and staring at Aiden. “That’s ridiculous. You know you’re handsome, Aiden. Don’t be stupid—“

“Well then what is it, Lambert? Because I don’t see how—“

“It’s easier for you!” Lambert blurts out, panic threatening to swell up again. “It’s easier for you! You don’t have to _look_ at me—“

He cuts himself off, biting his tongue.

“You think I want to pretend you’re someone else,” Aiden concludes, frowning hard. Gods damn it, how does the Cat always figure out what Lambert’s thinking?

He can’t deny that it’s exactly what he thinks, so he stays silent. And it’s horrible— Aiden’s lips pull back and his eyes go wide, full of hurt and betrayal.

“What the fuck? You think I…?” Aiden swallows hard, shaking his head and avoiding Lambert’s gaze. He rubs a hand across his mouth, thinking hard.

“Lambert, you’re so lucky I like you,” he growls, standing and stepping into Lambert’s space. He presses their chests together, lips dragging along Lambert’s jaw. Lambert feels like prey— frozen, scared to move lest he bolt.

“You stupid wolf,” Aiden mumbles into his ear. “I really, really like you, and I want to watch you come.”

Aiden pulls back, glaring. “And I don’t fucking fantasize about anyone else when we fuck. Do you?”

“No,” Lambert snaps, hands gripping at Aiden’s strong waist. “That’s ridiculous.”

“Exactly,” Aiden says, gripping Lambert’s belt. “Now that that’s out of the way, I am feeling a very strong desire to stake my claim after hearing that idiot human proposition you. Do you wanna fuck or not?”

Lust floods him, lighting up his spine. He nods, lost for words.

“Good. But we’re doing it face to face or not at all,” Aiden demands, and Lambert nods helplessly.

“How’s this: you choose the position,” Aiden suggests, hands sliding up under Lambert’s chemise to press against his skin.

Lambert takes a slow breath, shoving away the rampant fluttering in his belly. Is he really going to do this?

“You wanna try?” Aiden asks. “Because I guarantee you, wolf, I will enjoy the fuck outta this no matter what position we choose.”

Gods, how can the Cat just say things like that? Like it’s easy—

“Umm…” Lambert fumbles.

“If you don’t want to, it’s okay. I’ve just been fantasizing about actually _watching_ you come since the first night we fucked,” Aiden says, sharp grin glittering in the evening light.

Fuck. Really?

“Don’t look at me like that, wolf. You’re hot, even if you don’t think so,” Aiden winks at him, flopping down onto the bed and smirking up at him.

“So, what do you say?” Aiden asks, pillowing his hands behind his head and wiggling his brows up at Lambert. _What a fucking loser,_ Lambert thinks, even as he admires the bulge of Aiden’s biceps. _How does he switch modes so quickly?_

And Lambert suddenly has an idea…

“What?” Aiden asks, no doubt seeing the mischief in his gaze.

But Lambert just moves to the side of the bed, squinting down at Aiden. Will the Cat not like this? What if he doesn’t really want—?

He forces himself to move before he can talk himself out of it. Pressing a knee into the mattress by Aiden’s hip, he swings his other leg over, bracing himself astride Aiden’s thighs.

Aiden sucks in a sharp breath, muscles tensing hard. This could work. If he sits astride Aiden…that way he can be on top, so to speak.

Fuck. Is this bad? Lambert glances up from where he’d been staring at Aiden’s belt buckle and feels blood rush to his face. Aiden’s pupils are blown wide as saucers, lips parted in surprise. Lambert blinks, focusing along Aiden’s jawline to avoid his piercing gaze.

“Like this?” he asks, feeling stupid and naïve and young—

“Yeah,” Aiden says, too quickly. Lambert hears him swallow, throat clicking. “Yeah, this works.”

Lambert tries to smirk, knowing his nerves are showing on his face, and lowers himself down to sit against Aiden’s lap. The hot, throbbing line of Aiden’s erection against his ass is very, very reassuring. He wiggles his hips a bit, smirk turning honest as Aiden’s hips jerk up against him.

“Fuck, Lamb,” Aiden hisses, hands coming down to hover around his hips.

“Clothes off,” Aiden growls, reaching for his own belt buckle.

Their clothes come off quickly, tossed to the floor in a messy pile, forgotten. He feels weird and exposed, looking down at the Cat, sitting naked on his lap—

“Oil,” Aiden mumbles, flailing a hand out to grab the vial on the bedside table.

It’s weird, having Aiden watch him while the Cat’s fingers stretch him open. He can feel his chest turning blotchy red with blush and he clears his throat, shifting against Aiden’s fingers. The embarrassment doesn’t stop him from getting hard, though, and soon enough his erection is leaking pre-cum, pressed up against his own belly.

“Good enough,” Lambert mumbles, shoving Aiden’s fingers away.

“Lamb—“

“C’mon, Cat. Put your dick in me,” he snaps, anxiety making him want to rush.

Aiden snarls, coating his erection with too much oil and fisting his hands into the thin blankets.

Oh.

Lambert catches on quickly and braces himself with one hand on Aiden’s firm belly, the other reaching back to hold Aiden’s heavy erection steady. He throbs in Lambert’s grasp, slick with oil and hot with blood.

He feels a moment of hesitation, fear welling up again. Aiden opens his mouth, no doubt to give him and out, and Lambert glares at him, letting himself sink onto Aiden’s cock.

Aiden groans loudly, unashamed, and there’s the sudden sound of blankets tearing beneath Aiden’s grasp. Lambert bites his lip hard at the pressure, taking slow breaths and forcing himself to relax. The stretch is almost too much, and it’s so different from this angle—

“So good, wolf,” Aiden slurs, chest heaving. “So tight and hot—“

It _is_ good, and Lambert struggles not to go too fast. It takes forever until he’s seated against Aiden’s hips, and he braces his palms against Aiden’s broad chest, not sure where to put his hands. They stay still for long moments while Lambert adjusts. He can’t look at Aiden yet, though. He feels like he’ll fly apart if he does.

Eventually the pressure eases and he tentatively shifts his hips, trying to get used to the position. His thighs are going to _burn_ tomorrow.

“Okay,” Lambert says, lifting himself just a bit, then rocking back down.

Aiden groans, hips twitching in response.

“Sorry,” Aiden mumbles. “Sorry, sorry.”

_No, that’s nice._

“Again,” Lambert says, lifting up and dropping back down. Aiden growls and moves with him, setting up a slow, easy rhythm.

It’s good. It’s _really good_. But Lambert still feels awkward and on display—

“Lambert,” Aiden breathes. Lambert looks up from where he’d been fixated on Aiden’s chest and his breath catches.

He was so worried about Aiden seeing him, but this—

 _This is so much better._ Seeing Aiden’s reactions, his pleasure painting across his handsome face—

Lambert’s heart aches. Yes, this is better.

Aiden smiles at him when he sees him looking and that stupid fucking blush Lambert is always fighting returns full force, burning.

“Lean back a bit,” Aiden says, hands sliding away from the ruined sheets to grip at Lambert’s hips.

Lambert quirks a brow at him.

“Just trust me,” Aiden says, shifting his feet on the bed.

Lambert does what he says, hesitant—

Aiden smirks.

“Ready?” he asks.

Ready for what? Lambert’s about to complain, but Aiden grips Lambert’s waist and rolls his hips up and Lambert _yelps_ , mouth dropping open.

Aiden’s smirk turns feral and he does it again, and again, pressing up into that spot in Lambert that drives him mad—

It’s different like this, and his heart pounds painfully, too full of pleasure—

“Aiden,” he whines, gripping wildly at Aiden’s strong thighs and holding on desperately as the cat witcher thrusts up into him.

“Harder,” he demands, shocked.

Aiden obeys easily, rolling his hips up hard, bouncing Lambert on his cock—

Lambert whines, overwhelmed—

The Cat snarls, jerking his hips up harder. Lambert feels consumed, helpless to do anything but hold on as Aiden fucks up into him—

At some point he had thrown his head back in pleasure, and he looks down—

Aiden’s eyes pierce into him, fiery and full of swirling lust. He lets his gaze drag down Lambert’s chest, watching the wolf medallion bounce against his pectorals.

Lambert’s skin burns, mortified and fucking thrilled at the same time.

“Aiden,” he mumbles, gasping with Aiden’s thrusts.

Aiden’s left hand slides up Lambert’s belly, cupping against his right pectoral, one broad thumb swiping gently across Lambert’s nipple. A sharp, jittery feeling shoots through him, tugging a shocked whine from his throat before he can filter the noise. What the _fuck?_

Aiden growls in response and presses his thumb down and Lambert flinches in panic, shoving Aiden’s hand away.

The Cat whines and goes back to gripping Lambert’s waist.

“So hot, Lamb,” Aiden growls. “Touch yourself.”

Lambert’s skin is aflame, but he obeys and reaches down, wrapping a hand around his erection and whining at the touch. He tugs at his dick, pressing at the glans, spreading slick pre-cum along the head. Aiden rumbles in approval.

“Yeah, just like that. Make yourself come, wolf. I wanna feel it on my skin.”

Lambert groans, feeling his climax approach like wildfire.

“Wanna see your pretty face when you spill all over me—“

Lambert gasps, heat swelling up in him as he does as Aiden says, coming in hot bursts all over Aiden’s chest, painting the cat witcher with his spend—

His mind blanks out and he can’t breathe, clamping down on Aiden. He feels the Cat’s hips stutter, pressing up hard and stilling as he floods Lambert with heat.

They drop back down onto the bed, gasping into the air. Lambert blinks his eyes open, frantic, to find Aiden staring up at him. His green eyes full of awe and so much pleasure that Lambert wants to look away. _It’s too much—_

A warm palm presses to his cheek, keeping their gazes locked.

“See, wolf? It’s not so bad, is it?” Aiden asks, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

Lambert rolls his eyes, but he can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t be smug,” Lambert says, wrinkling his nose as he pulls away from Aiden. He flops to the bed, too tired to grumble as Aiden drags him into his arms.

“Thanks, Lamb,” Aiden smiles, chest rumbling against Lambert’s back. He presses a kiss to the back of Lambert’s neck and Lambert hums, heart swelling.

He should say something back. He squirms, struggling to find the words—

“So, the Skellige Isles next?” Aiden asks.

Lambert smiles.

“Yeah. Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings:
> 
> Lambert has a lot of negative self talk.  
> Some dude pressures Lambert and assumes he's a sex worker.  
> Multiple references of sex workers by a derogatory term.


End file.
